Motivo de guerra
by iennisita
Summary: G1. Era arrogante, cruel, traicionero... Starscream era perfecto, hasta que los Wreckers, y un video, pusieron fin a su vida... Bienvenido al pandemonio, Comandante Aéreo. M por violencia y contenido explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic contiene una **gran** cantidad de _violencia, abuso psicológico, físico y sexual_.

Se recomienda leer con _**mucha**_ **discreción.**

.

* * *

_Abandónate al rayo y al ardor, pues el miedo son escenas soñadas_

_de lo que sucede tras la muerte. Es ser rechazado por_

_lo que se inclina con dolor. Las estrellas se consumen. La oropéndola_

_se asoma y se lamenta. El miedo es el temor a ser menos para siempre._

_-Stan Rice_

* * *

**Motivo de guerra**

(Casus belli)

.

De rodillas en el suelo, sobre mugre, sangre y escombros. Sus armas confiscadas, sus comunicadores internos desactivados… Manos gigantes presionando sus hombros. Levantar la cabeza era imposible. _Habían perdido_. No podían moverse sin ser empujados y obligados a mantenerse postrados; amagados y apresados por un error estúpido que les había costado lo más valioso que cualquier Seeker apreciaba más que a su propia vida: la libertad.

Cinco, tal vez seis Autobots. De un momento a otro había dejado de importar la cantidad. Habían sido sus voraces ópticos los que preocupaban a los prisioneros; el brillo insano, las sonrisas morbosas, las violentas manos impidiéndoles el movimiento hasta que los habían abandonado a merced de uno de sus brutales camaradas, menguando sus esperanzas de sobrevivencia.

Starscream era conocido por su persistencia. Su compañero aéreo, sin embargo, atestiguaba un silencio tan perturbador que era una maravilla para sus enemigos no extraer ningún sonido de su vocalizador, excepto reproches visuales. _Ruido_ y _silencio_, esos podrían ser sus nombres. Starscream luchaba por liberarse, imprimiendo fuerza en sus brazos, sacudiendo con insistencia sus alas; sus piernas se movían, arrodilladas debajo de su cuerpo mientras el poder constrictor de Broadside luchaba por hacerlo quedarse en su lugar. Thundercracker, por otro lado, permanecía inmóvil, esperando.

El enorme Triplecambiador tenía una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro, poniendo una especial atención en Starscream, a quien miraba fijamente en una mezcla de burla y diversión de la que sólo Thundercracker, a un costado de su Comandante Aéreo, era testigo.

_Los Wreckers._

Nada podía ser más alarmante que los Wreckers; bestias salvajes que se habían forjado en la violencia de la guerra, impulsados por diferentes motivos que al final los unía en el mismo camino de destrucción, ambición de venganza y aniquilación de la insignia Decepticon. Los rumores vomitaban veneno contra ellos, murmurando la ilegalidad de su división y los diferentes comandantes que hasta ese momento se habían sucedido unos tras otros dentro y fuera de la muerte. La unidad de mercenarios había sido creada en la clandestinidad, bajo estatutos completamente antagónicos a los establecidos en los reglamentos Autobots. Eran irracionales, actuaban sin control.

Arribaban, destruían, arrasaban…

Starscream cesó el último de sus furiosos arrebatos con un grave sacudimiento de hombros, provocando que uno de los enormes rifles de Broadside se encajara firmemente en el costado de su casco, obligándole a echar la cabeza a un lado. _Tenía que pensar_.

Volvió a sacudirse después de unos segundos, reafirmando su necedad y su incapacidad a someterse ante cualquiera. Tenía que pensar a fondo, a detalle, no dejar pasar ni la más mínima oportunidad que le brindara una rápida escapatoria. A su lado, Thundercracker movió ligeramente una mano, señalando el marco de la única puerta que iluminaba el interior de la destruida habitación; un rectángulo amplio, retorcido y sin custodia, por el que se filtraba libremente un fulgor azul que hacía brillar los contornos de los escombros y los enormes agujeros en las paredes, de cuyo interior brotaban entrañas de cables y tubos doblados.

Broadside había sido designado a vigilarlos, quedándose solo contra ellos dos, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en una oportunidad única para ambos Seekers. Pero su moral no perduró altiva por mucho tiempo, descendiendo hasta esfumarse cuando sus feroces intentos por derrotar al Wrecker no trascendieron a nada, excepto golpes. Broadside demostró tener el tamaño y la fuerza suficientes para someterlos a ambos sin el menor esfuerzo, manteniéndolos hincados sobre los afilados fragmentos de metal y los restos de antiguos Cybertronianos asesinados. Tenían las manos detrás de la cabeza y las alas abajo, mirando el arco de la puerta como un etéreo castigo que flagelaba sus instintos de libertad.

Starscream miró de reojo a Thundercracker y le hizo una seña que fue respondida por otra similar.

Después de unos minutos, Broadside había dejado de tomarle importancia al maravilloso lenguaje corporal de ambos Seekers, cuyo diálogo visual sugería que planeaban algo. Se había hecho a la idea que las dos enormes pistolas que tenía en sus manos eran suficiente incentivo para apaciguar los bríos rebeldes de sus prisioneros. No llegarían muy lejos sin recibir un mortal disparo que volaría sus procesadores en cientos de diminutos fragmentos de circuitos, energon y placas cerebrales.

Él disfrutaba jugando con la idea. Ellos seguían pensando en huir.

Transcurrieron eternos minutos de silencio entre los tres.

Thundercracker movió lentamente sus alas, codificando un mensaje que solamente Starscream fue capaz de entender. El Comandante Aéreo miró por sobre su hombro, captando el brillo del visor rojo del Autobot, y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, devolviendo el rostro al frente.

Broadside sonrió, acentuando la presión del cañón de su rifle contra la nuca de Starscream, que gruñó como única respuesta.

Minutos.

Suspenso.

Starscream asintió, lenta, muy suavemente.

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

El silencioso Seeker azul fue el primero en moverse, utilizando su agilidad y la natural velocidad de su especie para tomar por sorpresa a su enemigo. Tras dar un golpe a la pistola que estaba sobre su nuca, Thundercracker se puso de pie de un salto, evitando el rayo de plasma que automáticamente se disparó en el espacio donde había estado su cabeza y que perforó la pared del fondo.

No se sorprendió cuando miró a Starscream correr hacia la puerta. Cualquier otro Decepticon hubiera aludido rápidamente a la cobardía del Comandante Aéreo, pero Thundercracker conocía demasiado bien a su compañero aéreo como para saber que éste estaba cumpliendo su parte del plan que habían trazado a base de comunicación corporal.

Cuando Thundercracker se giró sobre sus propulsores, después de evadir otro disparo, Broadside recibió dos estratégicos golpes en la cabeza que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó de espalda sobre el piso. Sus manos soltaron las armas, arrojándolas en dos distintas direcciones de la habitación, pero los grises dedos del Seeeker azul jamás pudieron alcanzarlas.

La mano de Thundercracker se cerró a pocos centímetros de la culata de uno de los rifles, atrapando aire, después escombros, cuando algo cayó encima de él y lo devolvió al piso indignamente. No fue dolor lo que lo hizo gruñir, lleno de molestia y confusión; fue distinguir el brillo plateado y maltratado del borde de un ala a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Un ala muy familiar. El ala de Starscream. El Comandante Aéreo, cuyo trabajo había sido asegurar la ruta de salida, había sido arrojado desde el otro lado de la puerta, mermando por completo sus posibilidades.

_Rayos_.

Habían sido descubiertos. El disparo del Wrecker los había delatado.

Starscream se puso rápidamente de pie, seguido por su compañero aéreo. No había mucho por hacer. No había nada más qué hacer. Detrás de ellos, Broadside había recuperado sus armas y las apuntaba nuevamente contra sus cabezas; su rostro había transformado la burla en furia. Al frente, el resto de los Wreckers designados a esa misión les observaban fríamente bajo el marco de la puerta, cada uno más grande que el anterior. De Roadbuster, cuyas dimensiones estructurales eran incomparables, sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir un fragmento de fuselaje, oculto detrás de sus compañeros.

-Es una pena que quieran irse tan pronto, Comandante Aéreo – sonrió Springer, recargando dos poderosos puños en su cadera - pero me temo que la fiesta apenas está empezando. - Dio un paso al frente, satisfecho al detectar la instantánea tensión en las alas y en los hombros de sus prisioneros.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Autobot? Exijo inmediatamente nuestra liberación. Están cometiendo un grave error que te puedo asegurar pagarán muy caro – le advirtió Starscream, entrecerrando los ópticos. El pánico que unos minutos atrás lo había devorado parecía haberse esfumado de su rostro, pero era mentira.

Los Wreckers sabían que era mentira. No existía nadie en el universo que no estuviera asustado de sus destructivas presencias, de sus sanguinarias leyendas. Su ego muy grande, su maldad incomparable pese a los estereotipos de su naturaleza Autobot.

-Nuestra presencia en este sector no significaba ninguna amenaza para…

-¡Cállate, miserable alimaña! – gritó Springer con un rugido que rebotó ensordecedoramente en los audios de todos. Lo señaló con un dedo; los demás Autobots lo imitaron, levantando sus armas. - la presencia de los de tu calaña siempre será una amenaza para todos. Y tú… – dio un paso al frente, haciendo retroceder instintivamente a sus prisioneros - eres el peor de todos.

Thundercracker hizo un espacio entre sus alas y la pared lateral para que Starscream, bastante alarmado por la enorme cercanía del líder Wrecker, se pusiera a su lado. Estaban rodeados, el cuarto se caía a pedazos, los cables se enredaban bajo sus pies, las paredes estaban muy cerca unas de otras, y no había salida. _Estaban rodeados_. Cuatro, cinco, seis figuras que variaban en tamaño y forma pero que indudablemente eran muy poderosas, los tenían arraigados contra la pared, amenazándolos con su terminación absoluta.

Los Wreckers entraron a la habitación, con sus armas en alto y sus ópticos brillando perversamente.

_Este es el fin. Este es el final de todo. _Pero Thundercracker no se resignaría a morir indefenso. Lucharía hasta que la última molécula de energía se difuminara de su chispa vital. No moriría sin pelear.

-E-esto no tiene que terminar así – murmuró Starscream, intentando sonar razonable.- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Springer sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con condescendencia. Su dedo ya no apuntaba, pero las armas de sus soldados continuaban arriba, listas para disparar.

-¿Un acuerdo?

-S-sí. Hemos recaudado información valiosa que tal vez podría interesarte.

Los ópticos de Springer, fingiendo sorpresa, se entrecerraron. A sus costados, los Autobots se rieron, despreciando visiblemente las palabras del Seeker.

-O mejor aún… te ahorras la molestia y te matamos como el indeseable Decepticon que eres, Starscream. – Hizo una señal que sus soldados acataron al instante, retirando los seguros de sus armas.

Starscream empuñó las manos, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

-¿Dejarás que esto suceda, Starscream? – murmuró Thundercracker a su lado, sin despegar la mirada de los que ansiaban convertirse en sus verdugos.

-¡Cállate, tonto! Estoy intentando…

Thundercracker sacudió levemente la cabeza, molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Rogar por tu vida, como siempre haces?

-Es un trato justo, puedo hacer que nos liberen… Es un trato justo.

-Peleemos, Starscream. Es probable que muramos, pero lo haremos…

El vocalizador de Starscream cliqueó, siseando una maldición.

-Oh, ahórrame tus estupideces, Thundercracker. Estoy intentando salvar nuestros traseros – lo calló bruscamente. Después se volvió hacia los Autobots.- Tengo información valiosa. Hemos recaudado la suficiente como para elaborar una hipótesis muy detallada del generador que… – le dijo a Springer, que continuaba mirándolo con un enorme grado de desprecio y diversión. - No puedes matarme. ¡Soy el Comandante Aéreo y el segundo al mando del Imperio Decepticon! Sería una estupidez que lo hicieras, Autobot idiota.

-Hmm… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Los Seekers intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos.

Springer se cruzó de brazos.

-El Segundo Comandante al Mando de los Decepticons… - dijo, dirigiéndose especialmente a Thundercracker, que contestó con una mueca indescifrable - Primus, el tipo es una desgracia para ustedes y una ventaja para nosotros. – Los Wreckers volvieron a reír. - Ahora creo los rumores acerca de ti, Starscream. Megatron te dice _bufón,_ ¿no es así?

Starscream apretó la mandíbula. De pronto el miedo reemplazado por la furia.

-Oh, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no haces algo divertido para nosotros, _bufón_? Puedes bailar, decir una de esas cosas graciosas acerca de ti y tu pobre ejército conquistando el universo, sacudir tus bonitas alas…

-Mejor aún, jefe – dijo uno de los Wreckers, imposible saber cuál. - Que se interfacen entre ellos.

Los demás corearon con gusto la sugerencia.

-Están enfermos si piensan que eso va a suceder – murmuró Thundercracker, empuñando las manos a sus costados.

-¿Enfermos? – le interrumpió Sandstorm, otro Triplecambiador de color naranja, gesticulando bruscamente con las manos.- ¡Nosotros no estamos enfermos! ¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando, Decepticon? – Dio un paso adelante, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Al voltear atrás, miró el tranquilo rostro de Springer sonriéndole a los Seekers.

-Tranquilo, Sandstorm. Ellos están aquí para complacernos… Verán, hemos tenido un día muy difícil y creo que merecemos un poco de diversión. Vamos, Comandante Aéreo, muéstrenos algo de su repertorio. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos?

Los Wreckers gritaron, riéndose estruendosamente.

-Mis soldados están de acuerdo con la idea.

Starscream miró de rostro en rostro, encontrándolos grotescos, fuertes, imposibles de atravesar al haberse distribuido a lo largo del pequeño cuarto, cuyas dimensiones estaban completamente invadidas por la masa metálica de los seis violentos Autobots. El aire dentro de la habitación era una mezcla de olores a aceite quemado, energon y ozono. Caliente. _Claustrofóbico_. Dos Seekers tenían mínimas posibilidades de escapar, mucho menos de atravesar la fuerza y la resistencia de seis violentos asesinos. _Qué ironía._

Starscream confrontó visualmente a Springer, irguiendo la espalda para ganar estatura donde las dimensiones del líder Wrecker eran predominantes.

Era irónico estar de pronto el papel de la víctima, del acorralado, del que sabe que su vida puede terminar en cualquier segundo bajo el impulso desenfrenado de un grupo de sociópatas.

-No soy un maldito payaso. ¡Exijo nuestra liberación inmediata! ¡Quiero hablar con alguien superior a tu patético rango de… argh!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado rápido incluso para los reflejos de un Seeker tan veloz como Starscream. El puño de Springer aún estaba en al aire cuando la espalda del Comandante Aéreo impactó fuertemente contra los restos de la pared que tenía detrás. Inmerso en un mar de estática, escuchó los veloces pasos de Thundercracker preceder su caída para lanzarse en un combate directo contra el líder de los Wreckers. Pero no logró mucho; Broadside, que no había abandonado su posición inicial, lo atrapó por una de las alas antes de que el Seeker alcanzara a Springer y lo hiciera lamentar su osadía.

Dos poderosos brazos apresaron a Thundercracker, rodeándolo por el torso hasta inmovilizarlo por completo, sin importar la descomunal fuerza que empleaba para intentar liberarse.

Springer sonrió satisfecho, cerniéndose sobre la caída figura de Starscream.

-Qué gracioso. Tienes soldados leales, después de todo – le dijo desde lo alto. Después se giró hacia sus Wreckers. - Muchachos, tengo una idea mejor: Demostrémosle al Comandante Aéreo la educación que tenemos hacia los oficiales superiores. – Les sonrió, y cada uno de ellos imitó su gesto - Háganlo sentir como en casa.

Después se deslizó lentamente hacia uno de los extremos del cuarto, abriéndose paso entre las figuras de sus subordinados.

-Jefe, ¿qué hacemos con éste? - Broadside logró apresar los brazos de Thundercracker por detrás de su espalda, quien comprendió, después de un último intento por liberarse, que sólo conseguiría dañarse a sí mismo si continuaba forzando la capacidad de sus servos.

Springer ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

-Que mire el espectáculo, por supuesto. Será un buen incentivo para el _Comandante Aéreo_ saber que tiene una audiencia muy leal.

Los Wreckers sonrieron, tronando sus puños.

Starscream se puso de rodillas, preparándose para levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Antes de afianzar sus pies sobre los escombros, una mano se posó rudamente en uno de sus hombros y lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente para devolverlo al piso sentado. Maldijo, clavando las brasas de sus ópticos en Sandstorm, que lo veía desde lo alto, oscuro, sonriente, con una mueca extraña bajo los brillantes punteros de sus orbes azules. Su mirada era malicia, locura… deseo.

_Haz algo, maldición._

-E-esperen… ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

Tres de los Wreckers se acercaron a él, cubriéndolo con sus enormes sombras. Sus sonrisas perforando la esperanza de supervivencia de Starscream.

-Claro que sí – intercedió la voz de Springer desde alguna parte de la habitación. - Eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer.

Thundercracker, cuyos pies habían vuelto a tocar el suelo, fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas. Esta vez sus manos fueron esposadas detrás de su espalda con un dispositivo inhibidor de energía. No tendría la fuerza para ponerse de pie, mucho menos para pelear.

-Esto es deshonroso – masculló, mirando con furia la desesperante escena frente a él.

Starscream no era particularmente de su agrado, pero más allá de ser su Comandante y su oficial superior, era su _compañero aéreo_. El agrado o la empatía sobraban en una relación tan compleja como la que formaban los miembros de una misma escuadra aérea. Habían volado juntos por millones de años, forjando un lazo indestructible que sólo los Seekers, miembros de un mismo equipo - de un mismo enlace que duraría hasta el último día de sus vidas - podrían entender. No era costumbre; era la necesidad de la perfección en el aire, la comunión entre compañeros, la programación más básica de sus chispas vitales.

Starscream estaba en una alarmante desventaja numérica que podría desactivarlo inmediatamente, y él, bajo el dominio de un único Wrecker, no estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ayudarlo. _Qué vergüenza._

-¡Peleen contra nosotros, Autobots! Libérennos… Esto es injusto – insistió Thundercracker, cuyo peso sobre los hombros aumentó.

Broadside se acuclilló a su lado, acercándose hasta rozar el audio del Seeker con el borde de su casco.

-No. Apuesto a que esto te va a gustar mucho, Seeker… Todos ustedes son unos pervertidos.

* * *

El primero en estirar la mano hacia él fue sagazmente repelido por una patada en el brazo. Starscream estaba en desventaja numérica, pero jamás se había considerado a sí mismo indefenso. Podría pelear contra ellos. Era probable que impusieran su voluntad sobre él al poseer la cantidad de puños necesarios para reducirlo, pero no lo harían fácilmente. Ni siquiera Megatron, un creador directo de la destrucción y la locura, lograba subyugarlo a la primera oportunidad.

Se movió a un costado, pero Sandstorm, con una mueca de júbilo, le cortó el paso, obligándolo a volver al centro de la pared. _Maldición_. Por el otro lado se acercó Topspin, y Starscream tensó los brazos, indicándole con ello que estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier tipo de agresión con el mismo índice de violencia. El Autobot se rió y levantó las manos a modo pacífico, burlándose de él. Detrás de ambos, Roadbuster se mantuvo impávido; su visor verde brillando con anticipación.

Starscream calculó sus posibilidades nuevamente, negándose a ser derrotado por el miedo antes que por la alevosía de sus enemigos.

Tres, quizás los seis contra él solo.

Thundercracker estaba a su lado, pero después de haber sido derrotado, Starscream no contaba con él excepto para ayudarlo a escapar, como cualquier Comandante haría con los miembros de su unidad. Thundercracker era su compañero aéreo más allá de ser su subordinado, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Starscream no soportaba su carácter agrio y su constante mal humor, algo muy dentro de él, escondido en los confines de su egocéntrica programación, lo apreciaba y no podía luchar contra la idea de ayudarlo, manteniendo íntegra su salud física.

_Maldición. _Movió un pie. El piso repiqueteó bajo su peso. Uno de los Wreckers se rió; los demás sonrieron con muecas de maldad incomparable. El camino estaba bloqueado por izquierda y por derecha, y Roadbuster no era la mejor opción para un primer enfrentamiento.

-¿Quieres vivir, Starscream? Te recomiendo que te rindas ahora mismo y hagas todo más fácil para ti. Mis muchachos no saben perder.

Topspin volvió a acercarse, estirando una mano con la intención de alcanzar una de las alas de Starscream, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando el Seeker lo tomó del brazo, le encajó una rodilla en el estómago y de un codazo en la espalda lo mandó de cara al suelo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que todos los presentes, a excepción de Thundercracker, tuvieron problemas para seguir el rápido flujo de sus movimientos.

El Wrecker caído gruñó una protuberante maldición, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Sandstorm, decidido a vengar la vergüenza de su compañero, empujó a Starscream con la intención de golpearlo, pero su puño se incrustó en la pared cuando la cabeza del Seeker se quitó justo en el instante en el que lo miró venir, escapando de él y del mortal abrazo de Roadbuster, cuyos brazos se cerraron en el aire cuando Starscream se deslizó a un costado y tomó un afilado escombro del piso, empuñándolo a manera de arma.

Los tres Wreckers retrocedieron, devolviéndole espacio.

Springer se rió desde el fondo, palmeando sus manos en un lento y sonoro aplauso cuando el Seeker se encontró arrinconado y nuevamente rodeado por tres fúricos y enormes Autobts. Su derrota era inevitable. La salida era inalcanzable.

-Vamos, Comandante. ¿Por qué no se rinde?

-¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Deben dejarnos ir! – gritó Starscream, empuñando firmemente el afilado fragmento de metal al sentir la peligrosa cercanía de Sandstorm, cuyas manos materializaron un arma de fuego de corto alcance.

La pistola apuntó directamente a su cabeza. A sólo unos metros de distancia el Autobot no fallaría. El tiro sería mortal.

_Estúpidos Autobots_. Echó un vistazo de reojo a la salida, otro más a Thundercracker, que le devolvió una mirada solemne.

-Suelta eso, Seeker – advirtió la fría voz del Triplecambiador.

Starscream se deslizó varios pasos hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que Roadbuster volvió a acercarse, posicionándose a un costado de su camarada. El arma retiró el seguro y Sandstorm se rió con un tinte de locura que rebotó en las paredes del cuarto y en los rincones inanimados del pasillo al otro lado de la pared.

Después sucedió un potente disparo que hizo a Starscream brincar, sintiendo la ráfaga rozar el borde de su audio antes de escuchar el chirrido del metal cuando la bala perforó el muro y desató un torrente de polvo y cables. Le costó algunos segundos descubrir que no había sido herido, pero Topspin aprovechó su distracción y le arrebató el fragmento de metal de las manos, golpeándolo rudamente en la mejilla con un puño. La espalda del Seeker chocó contra la pared por tercera ocasión, su procesador rebotando dentro de su cabeza, mareándolo al instante.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, enfurecido. Los Wreckers estaban jugando con él. Con el camino cada vez más corto entre ellos y él, se divertían con sus reacciones, con sus actos, con cada una de sus desesperadas ideas por mantenerlos alejados. Siempre había encontrado la manera de sobrevivir, rescatándose a sí mismo de situaciones imposibles, pero esto rebasaba sus expectativas. Siempre había alguien cerca, otro Decepticon, un factor importante, alguna distracción que le ayudaba a escapar, pero hoy no. Hoy la acción de sobrevivir estaba atrapada dentro de un tramo oscuro e invisible.

Irónicamente, la agresividad de Megatron le ayudaba a mantenerse activo en el tema. Sobrevivía al líder de los Decepticons cada día de su vida, enfrentándolo de tantas maneras que la rutina equivalía a ser espontáneo, más rápido que él y mucho más inteligente. Un absurdo equipo de bestiales Autobots no debería ser problema, pero…

_Pero eran los Wreckers_. Eran los malditos Wreckers.

Se quedó cerca de la pared, devolviendo la vista a su apresado compañero aéreo, cuya indignación seguía latente en sus ópticos. Los tres Wreckers que estaban frente a Starscream, por otro lado, comenzaron a emitir humillantes sonidos de burla con sus vocalizadores, reposicionándose hombro con hombro hasta formar una sólida barrera de brazos, piernas y enormes puños que auguraban sufrimiento.

-Sólo estás desperdiciando nuestro tiempo, Seeker. ¡Quédate quieto! - gruñó Sandstorm, tronando los transistores de sus dedos.

Los pies de Starscream se deslizaron sobre la torcida base de un escombro cuando los Wreckers dieron otro paso al frente. _Estás en problemas, estás en serios problemas_. Se quedó sin espacio para moverse. Roadbuster, el más grande de ellos, se rió, convulsionando la zona media de su chasis con cada poderosa carcajada que brotaba de su vocalizador. Sus brazos, del tamaño del Seeker y sus manos mucho más grandes que su cabeza, se cruzaron frente a su pecho. Cada dedo se contorsionaba al compás de su anhelo de violencia y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Starscream se recargó en la pared, sintiéndose pequeño ante todos ellos, humillado por lo que no podría controlar. De uno en uno podía tener una oportunidad contra ellos en combate, como había demostrado inicialmente, pero contra todos juntos… Miró de rostro en rostro, con los dientes apretados y las alas tensas. Estaba perdido, y no sabía si pronto también estaría muerto, con cada uno de los futuros golpes encajando humillación en su orgullo, terminando de convertirlo no sólo en la burla de su propio líder, sino en la burla de un grupo de desconocidos que habían tomado a la violencia como estandarte y la habían introducido clandestinamente entre sus rangos.

-¡Desistan de este absurdo arrebato de bestialidad! Están cometiendo un grave error… ¡Argh!

Una inmensa mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, comprimiéndolo con tanta fuerza que las palabras se atoraron en su vocalizador, y sus manos, pequeñas en comparación con las del monstruo que le rodeaba la garganta, subieron hasta apretar con desesperación los contornos de la descomunal muñeca, no causando ningún daño.

-Suél… - se sacudió, estirando las piernas para tirar patadas que jamás llegaron a su objetivo. Alrededor de él escuchó risas y ofensas. Gruñó, tirando golpes erráticos al enorme antebrazo de Roadbuster. - Sué… ¡Suéltame… argh!

Los dedos amenazaron con quebrar su cuello, apretando violentamente. Tenían razón, tal vez no pelearía. Tal vez su muerte sería inmediata. Tal vez se desharían de él y de su cuerpo como si jamás hubiera existido; sus logros borrados, sus metas abandonadas, sus alas arrebatadas del cielo, su perfección oxidada.

Roadbuster podría girar los servos de su muñeca y acabar con él en un instante, cortando el flujo de energon a su procesador, extinguiendo su chispa vital después de que su cuerpo, incapacitado para continuar moviéndose, perdiera toda gracia para ellos.

No sabía, jamás imaginó, que tenían otros planes para él.

-¡Así se ve mejor! – se rió Sandstorm, de pie a un costado de Roadbuster.- Ahora bájalo. Quiero jugar con él.

Roadbuster empujó a su camarada al mismo tiempo que soltó a Starscream y éste cayó sentado sobre un montón de alambre y roca espacial, mareado por la súbita presión del energon retornando a su cabeza. Alarmas bloquearon sus sensores visuales, pero fueron urgentemente desplegadas por su necesidad de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue cuando la última de ellas se escondió en la periferia de su visión que se topó con un matiz de colores muy distintos a los de la habitación: verde, anaranjado y negro sucedieron el amplio panorama de sus sentidos, reduciendo su vida a dos poderosas manos que lo tomaron de las piernas para arrastrarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas.

El sonido de sus propias alas rebotando contra el piso fue opacado por el grito de furia que fluyó de su vocalizador cuando la pesada figura de Roadbuster se puso sobre él, impidiéndole moverse y apresándole los brazos por sobre su cabeza con una sola mano.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Autobot estúpido!? - rugió, comenzando a ceder ante el pánico. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que estaban haciendo? - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldición!

Se sacudió con toda la energía que su cuerpo fue capaz de acumular, respondiendo activamente al estrés de su procesador, pero fue imposible liberar sus manos o deshacerse del absorbente peso de esa bestia invasiva.

-¡Déjame ir!

La mano de Roadbuster se deslizó ásperamente por un costado de su fuselaje, deteniéndose a analizar los resquicios de su armadura, las divisiones, las ranuras que eran demasiado pequeñas para sus grandes dedos. Starscream lo miró con ópticos alarmados, confundido, congelándose en medio de su protesta. ¿Qué significaba eso? Iban a golpearlo, sólo eso… Golpearlo. _Sólo golpearlo_. Tal vez le dispararían, pero no lo matarían. Era mucho más valioso vivo que muerto.

Giró la cabeza, mirando la mueca lasciva de Sandstorm a su izquierda, la sonrisa perversa de Topsin a la derecha… Y más allá de ambos Autobots, la preocupada mirada de Thundercracker perforando su propia integridad mental y su orgullo.

_Pelea. No los dejes que continúen._

-¡NO! – rugió, retorciéndose en un desesperado intento por liberar sus brazos y levantar sus piernas. Flexionó las rodillas y sacudió sus alas, obteniendo un coro de carcajadas y un alboroto de insultos como único resultado - ¡Malditos sean, despreciables escorias Autobots!

Roadbuster apretó su cintura, acarició las placas de su cadera y poco a poco fue acercándose a las uniones de sus alas, introduciendo los dedos en lo que fue un tormentoso acto de reflejo para el Decepticon, cuya espalda se arqueó en un flexible rictus y su cabeza chocó contra el piso.

-¡He dicho que me suelten! ¡ARGH! ¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Juro que pagarán por esto!

No podía dejar que _eso_ sucediera. No frente a alguien como Thundercracker, su subordinado, su compañero aéreo, otro Decepticon con las mismas bases de programación que él. Volvió a sacudirse, encontrándolo inútil tras comprobar que el armatoste encima de él no se movería.

-¡Libérame! – le exigió, tratando de hacerse a un lado cuando su ala derecha fue recorrida desde los bordes inferiores hasta la punta.

Roadbuster se acercó a su rostro, riéndose.

-¡No! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí! – Starscream echó la cabeza a un lado, después al otro, no cesando sus bruscos intentos por liberar los brazos. Lo logró después de unos segundos de sacudirse sin control, descubriendo que había sido soltado a propósito. Todo era parte del juego en el que él había sido transformado en el juguete principal.

-Encuentro fascinante cuando se resisten – murmuró alguien, posiblemente Topspin.

Sandstorm se acercó nuevamente hacia él, hincándose tras un ademán de consentimiento por parte de Roadbuster, cuyo escrutinio en el fuselaje de Starscream aumentó de tono. Los dedos, buscando algo inespecífico, hurgaron entre las uniones a las que no podían acceder sin forzarlas a hacerse más grandes, deformando los pliegues de la armadura hasta que Starscream emitió un grito de desesperación y dolor. Golpeó al Autobot con una serie de puñetazos que lograron abollar su frígida máscara de batalla, pero recibió a cambio una bofetada que le hizo escupir energon y lo mandó a la inconsciencia por varios segundos.

Inciertos segundos en los que su cuerpo no se movió, sus manos no lucharon, sus ópticos perdieron potencia y su rostro, congelado en una mueca de horror, dejó de sacudirse. Roadbuster se rió y continuó tocándolo, abollando su fuselaje, rayando su pintura. Se inclinó y le acarició las alas, deleitándose con el movimiento flexible de las series de alerones y la maleable naturaleza de los servos que unían los elegantes apéndices a la espalda del Seeker.

Starscream se estremeció dentro de su inconsciencia, contrayendo la frente y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, hasta que Sandstorm le ayudó a volver a la vida, hablándole al nivel de sus receptores de audio mientas le palmeaba las mejillas, animado por el coro de risas e insultos de los demás Wreckers.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Starscream? – preguntó el Triplecambiador cuando los ópticos rojos comenzaron a parpadear.

Roadbuster lo tomó por la cintura, dejando las marcas de sus grandes dedos en las placas de fuselaje. Starscream recobró por completo la conciencia al registrar el aturdimiento de sus sensores en esa zona, volviendo a la vida en un desesperado intento de alejar esas manos de su cuerpo, que cada vez registraba más daños y heridas.

-No… ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡D-detengan esto ahora mismo! – demandó, desesperado.

Sandstorm metió una de sus negras manos bajo la espalda del Seeker, alcanzando las uniones de sus alas. Sus nódulos de microcircuitos y sensores respondieron instintivamente al íntimo contacto, haciéndolo saltar.

-¡No me toquen, maldita sea!

-Wow, es cierto lo que dicen. Estas cosas tienen alas sensibles.

_Estas cosas…_

-¿A quién demonios llamas así? – Starscream volvió a golpear los brazos de Roadbuster, que cada vez lo aplastaba con más pesadez y fuerza contra el piso.- ¡Maldición! ¡Déjenme ir!

Usó los poderosos brazos del Autobot como soporte para impulsarse hacia arriba, optando por deslizarse hacia afuera de una manera poco común pero que daría buenos resultados. Pero alguien más interrumpió su camino, acercándose por un costado justo en el instante en el que había logrado desasirse de las manos que jugaban con sus alas.

Era Topspin. _Maldición_. Starscream gritó de rabia, desechando la idea de tirar patadas al sentir la descomunal figura de Roadbuster inutilizar sus piernas a los costados de su cadera.

Recorrieron sus alas una vez más, tocaron sus muslos, electrificaron las turbinas de su pecho. Gruñó y los maldijo, peleando por quitárselos de encima, pero Topspin, finalmente cansado de sus arrebatos histéricos, le tomó de las manos y volvió a apresárselas sobre la cabeza, dejándolo indefenso ante el perverso juego que todas esas manos continuaron a lo largo de su fuselaje, lastimándolo, humillándolo.

Sandstorm llegó a las uniones de la cabina de su pecho y jugó con la posibilidad de abrirla, hundiendo los dedos en las pequeñas divisiones que permitían a Starscream transformarse.

-¡No! ¡No hagan esto! ¡Bastardos, dejen de tocarme!

Se sacudió frenéticamente, mirándolos con nerviosismo, derrotado por el miedo que pasó a transformarse en horror cuando volvió a reparar en la presencia de Thundercracker, cuya mirada seguía sobre él, condescendiente, revelando la impotencia que sentía, quizás la lástima de no poder ayudarlo y mirarlo descender velozmente al infierno.

_No. Esto no puede estar pasando. _Starscream movió sus piernas, separadas alrededor de las monstruosas caderas de Roadbuster. Después volvió a enfocar su atención en Thundercracker y negó con la cabeza. _Deja de ver esto, deja de ver esto. No me veas así. ¡No veas esto!_ Gritó de rabia, pero fue callado por un doloroso puñetazo que dejó una marca en el borde de su casco, regresándolo a la destructiva realidad de esas tres bestias jugando con su cuerpo.

Una mano se introdujo nuevamente entre sus alas, manoseando sus sensores. Otra hurgó en las turbinas de su pecho, estimulando y arrancando vergonzosas reacciones de su cuerpo. Una tercera tocó las uniones de sus piernas con su cadera, arrancándole un involuntario estremecimiento que hizo gritar de júbilo a más de un Autobot. _No. No hagan esto. No. Maldición no._

-¿Qué es esto que siento? – murmuró Roadbuster, acercándose más a él.

La claustrofobia hizo mella en los instintos del Seeker y lo obligó sacudirse una vez más, jalando sus brazos en un desesperado intento por liberarlos hasta que las junturas de uno de sus codos tronaron y un dolor terrible, agónico, le recorrió desde el hombro hasta el centro de su espalda, arqueada en su poco espacio al registrar el estímulo indeseado en las ramificaciones sensoriales de sus alas.

Roadbuster frotó sañosamente su pecho contra la cabina de vidrio, agrietándola en el acto.

_¡No puedo detenerlos! ¡No puedo hacer que paren!_

Gritó, moviendo sus manos y una de sus piernas bajo el efecto de un tic nervioso que evidenciaba su frustración y el terror que comenzaba a esparcirse como veneno a través de sus válvulas de bombeo y sus aterradas líneas de combustible. Su procesador registraba los diversos estímulos y lanzaba advertencias a su visión, preguntándole si quería iniciar protocolos de interface.

-Está comenzando a calentarse – murmuró Roadbuster con un perverso ronroneo de motores.

-¡Detengan esto! – imploró Starscream, sin atreverse a mirarlos. - ¡Puedo darles cualquier cosa si me dejan ir! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo deténganse!

-Nos estás dando justo lo que queremos, Starscream. Mis muchachos han estado un poco estresados últimamente – respondió la voz de Springer desde algún lugar de la habitación - y tus servicios son exactamente lo que necesitan para relajarse.

-No… ¡Argh! ¡No me hagan esto!

-Maldita sea. ¡Cállate ya! – El puño de Topspin le reventó el labio inferior, estrellándole la cabeza contra el piso al mismo tiempo que Roadbuster arrancó de tajo la base protectora de su cabina, llevándose varias placas de fuselaje en el proceso.

Starscream gritó, herido. Alarmas de emergencia y de dolor inundaron su mirada, informándole también de una ligera fuga de combustible en uno de los conductos reventados de su brazo izquierdo. Los circuitos internos de su cabina quedaron expuestos, a merced del perverso análisis de sus tres agresores, que silbaron de júbilo, tocándolo, ofendiéndolo y humillándolo sin descanso.

Starscream inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo entre todas esas miradas una sola que era la que más dolía, la que más quemaba, escaldando hasta el centro mismo de su chispa vital, cuya seguridad estaba a punto de ser trasgredida. Thundercracker _seguía mirando. _Thundercracker no perdía de vista ni un segundo de lo que hacían con él, de cómo lo tocaban, cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, cómo su mortificación crecía y crecía hasta convertirse en deshonra, humillación.

Estaba a punto de ser violado y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

-Ah, esto es fascinante – murmuró Sandstorm, atento en inspeccionar el fondo de la maraña de cables y circuitos diseccionados.

-No, no lo es… Por favor, no me hagan esto.

La máscara protectora de Roadbuster se retiró de su rostro, revelando una torcida sonrisa entre las cicatrices y las marcas de guerra. Cuando comenzó a inclinarse sobre el pecho del Seeker, buscando aumentar su estrés y su martirio, la desesperación hizo que Starscream activara los propulsores de sus pies, quemando considerablemente las piernas del enorme Autobot y golpeando la espalda de Topspin contra pared a causa del impulso.

El grito de furia de Roadbuster fue similar al grito de terror de Starscream cuando la violenta mano del Wrecker se enterró en su pecho y arrancó la indumentaria de su cabina, cercenando cables y circuitos que comenzaron a bombear energon hacia el exterior. Rojo y gris se tiñeron de magenta. El piso consumió su sangre, el aire se contaminó de su dolor, que se apoderó de su pecho y también de sus piernas cuando Springer, recargado en la pared al otro lado del cuarto, detonó dos disparos que destruyeron los propulsores de Starscream y cesaron la producción de energía.

-Vamos, vamos, yo también quiero divertirme – dijo Sandtstorm, introduciendo una mano en los ensangrentados circuitos íntimos de Starscream.

Roadbuster se lo quitó de encima, gruñendo.

-Cuando yo termine con él.

El Seeker meció la cabeza en un desesperado intento por negar lo que estaba sucediendo, temblando por la agonía y el asco que invadían sus sensores.

-No pueden hacerme esto. Están cometiendo un grave error. Deténganse… Deben detenerse.

Pero Roadbuster no se detuvo. Volvió a ultrajar su privacidad hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando; después se llevó una mano a su propio pecho y extrajo, con una mueca de triunfo, un prominente cable de interfaz que conectó vigorosamente en los puertos del Seeker, cuyos cortafuegos respondieron automáticamente en contra de la amenaza e intentaron a toda costa expulsar la presencia que pretendía anularlos.

No podía quedarse sin barreras internas; no podía dejarlos controlar su mente, sus sistemas y su cuerpo por completo. Balanceó las piernas, arrastró las alas. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron antes de empuñarse, protestando contra las restricciones.

-No… ¡Maldita sea, detente!

Siseó al sentir el impacto de una estrepitosa oleada de energía chocando contra sus cortafuegos de emergencia, sobre-escribiendo funciones y tumbando una a una sus barreras de protección. Sus antivirus dispararon alarmas y sus escudos de defensa vibraron sonoramente dentro de su cabeza. Se mordió los labios, apagando y apretando los ópticos.

-¡No!

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un nuevo embate que le arrancó las palabras del vocalizador.

Otro y otro más que derrumbaron sus sistemas en un efecto dominó. Los antivirus se paralizaron. Las barreras cedían.

Sus alas se convirtieron en el juguete favorito de Sandstorm. Las turbinas de su pecho en la admiración de Topspin. El resto de su cuerpo le pertenecía a Roadbuster.

-Esto es delicioso – susurró Roadbuster, besando su barbilla y mordiéndole el cuello.

_Pelea. Pelea. Pelea. _Gritó de rabia, ahogando poco a poco el sonido de su voz hasta transformarla en un dócil gemido.

-Eres delicioso – añadió Roadbuster, escarbando en las uniones de sus alas.

Encendió y apagó los ópticos. Meció los brazos con fuerza. Sus programas internos, confundidos por la aglomeración de sensaciones y los constantes cúmulos de energía trastocando sus barreras de defensa, continuaron insistiendo con la idea de activar sus protocolos de interface a favor de responder positivamente a los estímulos. Gimió, después gruñó, gritando de desesperación. _No. No quiero esto. ¡No quiero! _

Uno a uno, sus cortafuegos cedieron, derrumbados por la desventaja física y psicológica de su posición. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó, mientras que sus sistemas de enfriamiento luchaban contra las irrazonables directrices de su procesador para incrementar la absorción de oxígeno.

Tres potentes impactos energéticos más. Abrió la boca, jadeando y tensando los hombros. Su voz convirtiéndose en un delirante gemido que le traicionaba a sí mismo.

-¡Ah, detente! ¡DETENTE!

Roadbuster se rió, enterrando los dedos en la entrepierna del Seeker, que gruñó de rabia, convirtiéndose su voz en un nuevo gemido de impotencia y desesperación. Las descomunales dimensiones del Autobot lo atosigaban, lo aplastaban, cortaban el flujo de su campo energético. _No puede estar pasando esto_. No frente a Thundercracker.

Sus ópticos volvieron a la vida, buscando el rostro de su compañero aéreo entre la mole de excitados Autobots. Detrás de una ruidosa pantalla de advertencias, protocolos rechazados y alarmas, localizó la figura derrotada del Seeker azul, que lo miraba fijamente, detenido por una mano que sostenía su cabeza y le impedía desviar la atención de sus aterrados ópticos.

Starscream desvió rápidamente sus sensores visuales hacia al techo al tiempo que otro invasivo embate de energía se estrelló contra sus filtros de defensa, haciéndole retorcerse, incapaz de resistir la urgencia que tenía su cuerpo por liberarse del estrés, poco a poco reaccionando a las manos que oprimían sus sensores, que molestaban sus alas y se deslizaban a lo largo y ancho de sus piernas, rompiendo fuselaje, deformando cruelmente sus divisiones.

_Sigue mirándote, haz algo. Él_ sigue_ mirándote._

-No sigas. ¡No sigas! – pidió, sin saber a quién realmente se dirigía. Su voz se convirtió en un borboteo de estática cuando sus cortafuegos se tambalearon y amenazaron con ceder. Gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para regocijo de Topspin, que se dio la libertad de inclinarse hacia él para violar la libertad de su boca, después de sus alas, que estimuló con manos expertas - ¡NO! ¡ALTO!

Thundercracker era un Transformer de carácter reservado, muy serio y con dotes morales ridículas, pero era un Decepticon. Starscream vivía en un mundo Decepticon, donde todos tenían excelentes maneras de burlarse, de aprovecharse de los demás, de destruirse entre ellos aun cuando existían bajo un mismo ideal de conquista que funcionaba para unirlos en la miseria de la guerra. Thundercracker era un Decepticon que estaba mirando una atrocidad cometida por Autobots… los Autobots que teóricamente deberían ser más débiles que los Decepticons.

_Ya no tendrás su respeto_. ¿Alguna vez lo había tenido? Sí. Lo había tenido, pero lo estaba perdiendo. Thundercracker lo estaba mirando ser humillado, destruido. Sus severos ópticos rojos no perdían ningún detalle de la desnaturalización de su Comandante Aéreo.

-Llévenselo de aquí – murmuró en medio de los ruidos, las risas y los comentarios obscenos de los Wreckers. - ¡Llévenselo de aquí! – Se sacudió, arqueándose cuando los estímulos en los sensores de sus alas se hicieron insoportables y su cuerpo reaccionó deshonrosamente a favor de ellos. - ¡N-no! ¡N-gah! ¡No pueden dejar que vea esto! ¡No quiero que… aah!

Roadbuster enterró el rostro en los adoloridos circuitos de su pecho, sosteniéndole la espalda con ambas manos. Sandstorm bajó hacia su cadera y metió los dedos entre las uniones de su torso y su pecho, electrificándolo hasta hacerlo gemir. Pero le dolió más la intensidad de esos ópticos rojos mirándolo, de ese rostro impotente presenciando su violación con lástima y angustia.

_No. No quiero tu lástima. Quiero que te largues. Quiero que te vayas…_

-¡Vete! – bramó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su desesperación hablando al detectar uno de los últimos avisos de sus fatigados sistemas de defensa a punto de morirsiendo. Todo estaba perdido. - Por favor, sá… ah… ¡argh! S-sáquenlo… ah… – Una mano le retorció los alerones de su ala izquierda.

_Dolor._

Otra mano se hundió en el interior de uno de sus escapes, rompiendo lo que encontraban a su paso.

_Desesperación._

Volvió a gritar, sacudiéndose bajo el efecto de la histeria.

-¡No! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! ¡No quiero que…! ¡Ah! Llévens… Primus.

La última de sus barreras cayó, sus cortafuegos desactivados por un comando mucho más poderoso que las defensas de sus sistemas de seguridad. Gruñó, maldiciéndolos a todos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Topspin aferraba sus brazos con efectividad, festejando la locura y la agonía del Seeker.

Starscream abrió la boca para suplicarles una vez más, pero un atroz impulso de energía, que invadió sus sistemas internos y retrajo su mente al dolor y a la realidad, le hizo ahogarse entre tosidos de estática y gemidos. Sobre él, Roadbuster soltó una rumiante carcajada; después se estremeció de gusto y de placer.

El mundo inició su lenta destrucción con la boca de Roadburst regresando a su pecho para escarbar entre sus ensangrentadas aleaciones, buscando algo más que dolor, buscando el terror que invadió cada uno de los circuitos de Starscream, acalambrando sus manos y sus piernas. Gimió, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que más sonidos obscenos salieran de su boca.

Su cámara de chispa activó sus protocolos básicos de defensa, pero era inútil que lo hiciera; podrían forzarla a abrirse aun cuando él no lo quisiera.

-Voy a matarlos a todos – gimió con la voz llena de estática, jalonando sus brazos con los últimos atisbos de sus fuerzas. - P-Primus… voy a… ah… a matarlos a todos… Voy…

Roadbuster le agitó violentamente, abofeteándolo una y otra vez hasta que su vocalizador se impuso a sus órdenes y comenzó a gritar de terror, sumergido en las protestas de su procesador rebotando dentro de su unidad craneal. El gigante se rió, dejando de golpearlo pero volviendo a lastimarlo cuando introdujo las manos en las uniones de sus alas e intentó jalar ambos apéndices, pretendiendo arrancarlos en la búsqueda del deleite que cada sensación de dolor registrada por el cuerpo del Seeker producía en sus propios sistemas.

-Esto es exquisito… ¿No lo crees, Decepticon? – murmuró Broadside cerca del audio de Thundercracker, que echó la cabeza al lado opuesto.

-Ustedes son despreciables.

-Muy dentro de ti sabes que lo disfrutas. No puedes engañarme; morirías por tomar el lugar de cualquiera de mis camaradas – sonrió el Wrecker, reafirmando su mano en torno al cuello del Seeker azul para obligarlo a mirar. - Observa, no quiero que te pierdas ni un detalle.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker volvieron a enfocar la cruel y devastadora escena frente a él. Starscream sacudía constantemente la cabeza en un ritmo desenfrenado que evidenciaba su desesperación y su dolor, murmurando sílabas ininteligibles que le servían para darse fuerza en un campo que sabía totalmente perdido.

-Déjenme ir… Déjenme ir.

Roadbuster hundió nuevamente el rostro entre el salpicadero de energon y piezas rotas en el que se había convertido el pecho de Starscream, mordiendo, hurgando, arrancando agudos delirios de dolor que abotagaban el vocalizador de su víctima. La cámara de chispa era un tabú a punto de liberarse. El Wrecker lo sabía, y la buscó con tanta lentitud que el estrés que el Seeker manaba ante el inminente acontecimiento era un incentivo extra para continuar.

El Autobot gimió, rozando con sus labios los bordes de la cámara de chispa. Se sentía sumergido en el éxtasis de lo prohibido, absorbiendo la información que su grueso conductor de interfaz obtenía de los cansados sistemas del Seeker, cuyo dolor y los estímulos de sus sensores se trasladaban hacia el gigante en forma de suculentas oleadas de placer.

Starscream, completamente ajeno a ese deleite, era víctima del sobrecalentamiento que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y amenazaba con dañar la integridad de sus procesadores centrales y de sus tarjetas de memoria. Consumido por la vergüenza, se vio obligado a encender sus sistemas de enfriamiento, involuntariamente respondiendo a los alevosos embates energéticos que Roadbuster inyectaba una y otra vez en sus puertos de interface.

Eso provocó un coro de risas y vítores que lo hundieron más en su terrible humillación.

-Así es. Lo estás haciendo perfecto, Seeker – musitó el lujurioso Autobot, mientras subía hasta alcanzar los cables de su cuello, después su boca, que besó con brusquedad pese a que el asqueado Decepticon intentó apartarse. - Ya comienzas a sentirlo, ¿verdad?

-Sáquenlo de aquí… Por favor, n-no quiero que vea esto.

Roadbuster se dedicó a jugar con los tubos de su garganta, apresándolo nuevamente en aquel terrible abrazo que le arrebataba la razón.

-No seas egoísta. Tu amigo también lo disfruta… De hecho, creo que podría unirse a jugar con nosotros – intercedió Topspin, visiblemente excitado. – Siempre he encontrado las disputas de poder entre Decepticons ridículas, pero al mismo tiempo fascinantes. - Se inclinó hasta lamer el audio de Starscream, que retiró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, cansado de no poder luchar contra todos ellos. - Sería muy excitante verlo someterte de esta manera.

Un nuevo embate de energía penetrando sus sistemas cortó el flujo de pensamientos de Starscream y lo hizo jadear, retorciéndose ante el sobre excitado escrutinio de sus violadores.

-Oh sí, sí, sí. Dos bonitos Seekers interfazándose en una lucha de poder. Creo que tendré una sobrecarga sólo con pensarlo – le secundó Sandstorm con visible lujuria. Volteó a ver a Springer, que con un sencillo gesto desaprobó la idea.- Qué pena…

Starscream sacudió la cabeza, aclarando la estática de su vocalizador cuando un grito escapó de sus labios, secundado por dos nuevos embistes energéticos que le hicieron ahogarse en una tormenta de palabras y jadeos.

-M-malditos… Voy a matarlos. Van a… ah - se interrumpió a sí mismo para callar un gemido de dolor y algo parecido al placer cuando sus sensores comenzaron a registrar una onda de sobre estimulación acercándolo cada vez más rápido a una sobrecarga de sistemas. – No. No. No... Por favor, detente… ¡Deja de hacer eso!

_Dolía. _

Balbuceó una plegaria, buscando la fuerza que estaba por abandonarle completamente.

_Dolía mucho._

-Lo estás sintiendo, ¿vedad? Antes de que todo termine vas a tener muchas de las mejores sobrecargas de tu vida, basura Decepticon – le amenazó Roadbuster, encontrando mayor satisfacción en la acción de remover manualmente las placas de fuselaje que cubrían las barreras finales de la cámara de chispa del Seeker que en ordenar internamente que se abrieran por sí solas.

-No… ahh… por favor, déjame… por favor, no lo hagas… no, no, no…

Los escapes de los hombros de Starscream sorbieron aire con desesperación. Sus ópticos apagados, sus dientes apretados hasta los límites de su mandíbula. Cada nuevo roce lo doblaba dentro de sí mismo, haciéndolo arquearse y responder en contra de su voluntad a los estímulos, a los repulsivos intercambios energéticos de alguien tan asqueroso como Roadbuster, a esos dedos venciendo uno a uno los cierres herméticos de su pecho.

Dolía, pero lo soportó con las manos empuñadas y los dientes apretados.

Dolía, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Se mordió la glosa y estiró el cuello, chocando su nuca contra el piso.

Cuando la última placa que cubría su cámara de chispa fue arrancada, comenzó a gemir sin control, incapaz de evitarlo al pensar constantemente en la presencia de Thundercracker dentro de la misma habitación. Thundercracker mirándolo. Thundercracker como testigo de su brutal humillación. Thundercracker ganando un poder psicológico y mental sobre él. Se lo diría a Skywarp. Skywarp lo mencionaría a todos. Todos sabrían de esto.

_Todos, absolutamente todos lo sabrían._

-¡No…! ¡Por favor! ¡P-por… ah! Ah… ¡Deben… deben detenerse! - suplicó en medio de un delirio de amenazas que sólo hizo reír a los Autobots.- Deben… - gimió, aturdido por tantas sensaciones y tanta energía acumulándose en su cuerpo que le exigía una pronta liberación.

Calor. Placer. Dolor. Estrés.

Mucho dolor.

Gritó hasta sobrecalentar su vocalizador, maldiciendo, susurrando estática, percibiendo cómo los continuos embates manipulaban su cuerpo y lo acercaban rápidamente a los primeros arrebatos de la sobrecarga. Sus sensores pulsaban dentro de un torrente demencial de información, energía y registros que se acumulaban unos sobre otros hasta congelar sus sistemas de lógica y razonamiento.

Gimió. Se mordió los labios. Gimió más fuerte, tensando las alas.

-Primus… No… No. No quiero. ¡D-de…!

-Estamos cerca. Estamos muy cerca…

-¡No! Por favor, detente…

Roadbuster jadeó ruidosamente, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Starscream.

-Sí, Seeker, eso es, un poco más… Un poco…

-No… ah… No… ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!

-Un poco más… Un poco… Ah…

Roadbuster tuvo su primera sobrecarga en medio de los desesperados registros de dolor de Starscream, inundándole por dentro con una sensación energética tan agónica y poderosa que sus sistemas no pudieron continuar resistiendo el sobrepeso de la información y respondieron a su vez, tras un aviso de sobrecalentamiento, con una violenta sobrecarga que lo contorsionó de pies a cabeza, vertiendo ácido en sus sensores y fuego en sus conductos vitales.

Más allá de la vergüenza, del odio y la desesperación, el alarido que brotó de su vocalizador fue la cruda representación del dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida.

* * *

El grito continuó martilleando en los audios de Thundercracker aun cuando éste había muerto en el vocalizador de Starscream varios segundos atrás.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

No quería ser testigo de las vilezas que cometían contra su Comandante Aéreo, pero no podía apartar la cabeza para dejar de observarlo. La prominente mano de Broadside le detenía firmemente de la nuca, forzándole a mantener el cuello rígido y la cara en alto, obligándolo a datar cada una de las atrocidades de las que Starscream no podía defenderse. ¿Qué podía hacer por ayudarle? Moverse era imposible con sus manos esposadas. La energía que circulaba por su cuerpo era mínima, apenas suficiente para darle vida a sus programas internos y a pocas, muy pocas de sus funciones motrices.

No podía ayudar a Starscream y eso carcomía hasta el centro mismo de su chispa vital. La impotencia le destruía, tan sórdida y lentamente como sus ópticos registraban una a una las escenas que quería borrar al instante pero que sabía que permanecerían ahí, dentro de sus recuerdos hasta el último ciclo solar de su existencia. Su compañero aéreo necesitaba su ayuda, alguien que era tan importante para él como lo hubiera sido un miembro directo de su familia. Sin importar las diferencias que existían entre ambos, necesitaba de él como nunca en los millones de años que llevaban de conocerse lo había hecho.

¿Pero cómo podía ayudarle? Con sus manos atadas y su fuerza reducida era imposible, impotente como estaba para impedir que la alevosía de los Autobots continuara abusando de Starscream, destruyéndolo con riesgo de una imposible reparación.

Thundercracker miró, en medio de su desesperación, cómo los tres Autobots que sometían a su compañero aéreo comenzaron a intercambiar sendas felicitaciones entre ellos, completamente satisfechos por la victoria que habían tenido sobre él. La sobrecarga que había sofocado cada intento de ese cuerpo por liberarse había levantado una especie de júbilo colectivo que era constantemente alimentado por los incontenibles jadeos de los filtros de aire de Starscream y la derrota reflejada en su rostro.

Para horror de Thundercracker, Roadbuster comenzó a remover los restos metálicos del ensangrentado pecho de Starscream mientras éste murmuraba frases ininteligibles, plegarias y ofensas que eran audibles únicamente por él mismo, inmerso en su dolor, brincando y gimiendo ante la insoportable agonía de estar siendo desollado en vida.

Thundercracker logró bajar la cabeza, pero Broadside volvió a levantársela al instante, obligándole a presenciar la humillante y muy dolorosa escena frente a sus ópticos.

-Déjenlo en paz – se escuchó a sí mismo decir, sintiendo cómo la mano que sostenía su nuca suavizaba un poco la presión. - ¡Ya han tenido suficiente de esto! ¡Déjenlo en paz, maldita sea!

Los tres Wreckers que abusaban de Starscream se detuvieron al instante, retraídos a una realidad alterna cuando el sonido de la voz que hasta ese momento sólo había observado con impotencia la destrucción de una de las constantes de su vida, penetró en sus audios y los hizo percatarse de la presencia del otro Seeker, al que habían olvidado por completo.

_Estás poniéndote en peligro. _Pero Thundercracker no había creído que lograría distraerlos de su pervertido éxtasis. Hablaba para desahogarse, para insultarlos y perturbar sus obscenas fantasías, pero ahora lo miraban. Todos lo miraban y no sabía, pese a que estaba comprando tiempo a favor de que Starscream recuperara los bríos para continuar luchando contra la muerte, si ello podría traer repercusiones en su contra, si desviarían la atención que estaban dedicando a Starscream para comenzar a jugar también con él.

_Eres un Decepticon bastante peculiar, Thundercracker_, resonó el timbre del irónico vocalizador de Starscream dentro de su cabeza, intercalando la fantasía de los recuerdos del altivo porte del Comandante Aéreo con la cruda realidad de este mismo personaje siendo torturado brutalmente a pocos metros de él, arrancado completamente de su dignidad y su brillante orgullo.

-¿Qué quieren probar con esto? Nos derrotaron. Caímos en su trampa. ¿No era eso suficiente para probar que fueron mejores que nosotros? ¿Por qué diablos hacen esto?

Roadbuster sonrió maliciosamente, tomando de la base del mentón a su aturdido prisionero.

-Ah, continúa hablando. Haces todo más excitante – le dijo a Thundercracker.

Starscream intentó apartar la cabeza, pero le fue imposible.

Sandstorm explotó en ruidosas carcajadas mientras metía las manos dentro del fascinante mecanismo de movilidad de una de las temblorosas alas del Seeker y, -ante el renovado horror de Thundercracker,- doblaba y fracturaba varias de las piezas, arrojándolas al piso con displicencia.

Starscream maldijo su dolor entre dientes, delirando. Sus ópticos parpadearon varias veces antes de que su debilidad le ayudara a gemir. Gemir de dolor, de odio y resignación.

-Eso es por si tú – Sandstorm señaló a Thundercracker, que lo miró de vuelta con una mezcla de odio y furia contenida - sigues diciendo estupideces.

-Deberías estar feliz – le dijo Topspin, embelesado con la escena de la cámara de chispa de Starscream finalmente expuesta ante ellos. - Apuesto a que desde que están en la Tierra no has tenido esta clase de diversión…

Thundercracker se sacudió dentro del agarre de Broadside.

-¡Jamás encontraría divertido un acto tan vil y cobarde como éste!

Starscream volvió a gritar cuando Sandstorm mutiló otra gama de alerones en su ala derecha, mostrándole los ensangrentados fragmentos a Thundercracker, que no pudo esconder el horror de su mirada.

-Te lo dije. Esto es tu culpa.

Fue entonces cuando Thundercracker atinó a guardar silencio pese a los insultos y las amenazas que querían seguir brotando de su vocalizador.

-Así está mejor – le sonrió Sandstorm, cuya mirada retornó a las alas del prisionero.

Roadbuster se levantó por encima del cuerpo de Starscream y contempló su angustiado rostro.

-Detente… Ya no me hagas daño… Detén esto – murmuró Starscream, juntando el valor para encender sus ópticos y mirar fijamente el visor de Roadbuster. – Por favor… Por favor, ya no… ya no. Detente.

-Todavía no – le contestó el Wrecker, listo para vencer los importantes cierres de su cámara de protección.

Starscream entró en pánico al instante, volviendo a pelear contra su atacante dentro de sus limitaciones, vencido de antemano por la angustia. El arranque le permitió sacudir los brazos y las piernas. También agitó la cabeza hasta que un nuevo puñetazo en la mejilla le obligó a guardar silencio.

-No… No puedes seguir haciéndome esto…

-Eres un bonito juguete, Seeker. Tu sola existencia se basa en esto: dar placer a otros.

Tras decir aquello, Roadbuster profanó la cubierta de su cámara protectora con un veloz movimiento de manos, su rostro iluminado con el alborotado brillo del núcleo vital que se retrajo atemorizado bajo su escrutinio. Azul claro, casi blanco fue el matiz proyectado por la chispa vital de Starscream, que absorbió con un sopor hipnótico el deseo vulgar de sus tres agresores.

Dejó la mirada clavada en el techo mientras se perdía entre la conmoción de las nuevas burlas y los insultos, los vanos esfuerzos de Thundercracker por ayudarle, los movimientos lejanos de los servos rodeándolo, las risas, su propio cuerpo protestando ante su debilidad, finalmente reconociendo que nada de lo que hiciera podía evitarle ceder totalmente al vicio y a la obscena necesidad que los Wreckers sentían por él.

No fue hasta que la podredumbre de los dedos de Roadbuster se atrevió a profanar el centro mismo de su vida que comprendió que había comenzado a morir.

…

…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Ni qué decir. Desde hace un tiempo venía fantaseando con la idea de leer algo así, pero la mayoría de los fanfics que he encontrado en línea no han satisfecho ese monstruo que hay en mi interior, así que tenía que probar la oportunidad de escribirlo por mi cuenta. Aunque he de añadir que la historia, en sí, tendrá un fundamento y un desenlace que llevará al desarrollo emocional de los muchos o pocos personajes que vayan a involucrarse a lo largo de este trayecto._

_No sólo es Starscream siendo violado. Como todo en Transformers, esto es _más de lo que ve el ojo_, se los aseguro ;-) Y haré hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo dentro de su personalidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Es un guerrero, y siempre he adorado verlo luchar física y mentalmente como tal hasta el final._

_Este monstruo nació también a raíz de las pláticas nocturnas que mantengo con mi socia __**Taipan Kiryu**__ (Debes compartir mi culpa para no sentirme solita :-P ), que ha aportado unas ideas brillantes y que me ha echado porras a lo largo de su creación, de paso beteando mis errores garrafales con la gramática y ayudándome mucho con todo._

_Lo que resta mencionar es que esto es ficción, y que para nada estoy a favor de actos de violencia física o sexual en contra de ningún ser vivo. Los Transformers son tan fantasiosos como la violación que está sufriendo Starscream en esta historia. _

_Y pues, como no sé qué más añadir. Espero que me acompañen a lo largo de su evolución :-)_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Parte II

_._

_Bajo el sol despiadado, _

_El granjero golpea a su burro;_

_Sólo sus ojos marrones se deslizan_

_De un lado a otro con dolor:_

_Muévete._

_-Stan Rice._

* * *

**Motivo de guerra**

**Parte II**

.

Roadbuster gemía bestialmente.

Había comenzado de nuevo.

Starscream se contorsionaba debajo de él, aguantando y lamentándose en silencio mientras sus manos, sostenidas aún por encima de su cabeza, se deshacían por la presión que ejercía en sus puños.

Los brazos le temblaban. Su rostro no podía esconder el dolor y el sufrimiento de su cuerpo. El Autobot jugaba con su chispa vital. Cada roce de esos dedos malditos generaba impulsos eléctricos que lo hacían gritar, arrastrándolo a un infierno de locura donde su mente no podía contemplar otra cosa que no fuera la vergüenza de estar siendo violado. Bajo el atento escrutinio de todos, su núcleo vital palpitaba frenéticamente, acrecentándose cuando las embestidas energéticas de Roadbuster le abotagaban los sistemas con más información y sensaciones de las que podía soportar.

Gimió, pero se calló a sí mismo mordiéndose los labios. ¿Qué estaría mirando Thundercracker? Cómo Roadbuster se reía. Cómo Roadbuster bufaba y se regocijaba, inmerso en su asqueroso placer mientras Starscream finalmente derrotado, hacía esfuerzos titánicos para no acrecentar el regocijo de todas esas bestias que esperaban su turno para disponer de él. Se retorció ante la lucidez de sus pensamientos y la imagen del rostro de Thundercracker registrando cada una de las vejaciones. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Cómo había terminado así?

Un gemido escapó de entre la tensa línea de sus labios. El sonido fue meramente efímero, supurado de su vocalizador como el óxido pútrido de una herida de muerte.

_Estás siendo violado._

Qué palabra tan horrible. Qué palabra tan incompatible con la grandeza y el orgullo de aquél Starscream lejano que esa misma mañana había caminado por calles repletas de alienígenas orgánicos que se le habían acercado para apreciarlo. Los recordaba a todos mirando con envidia, señalándolo con admiración y ensueño.

Sollozó. Se recordaba a sí mismo reflejándose en sus ojos acuosos, sabiéndose un dios; un atributo de magia y veneración que ahora había sido convertido en el fruto de un espectáculo vulgar montado por payasos, bestias y plebeyos.

Gritó con voz ronca, sintiéndose como el objeto de placer al que había sido reducido. _Thundercracker pensará que lo estás disfrutando_. Negó con la cabeza, ignorando los murmullos y las disculpas que brotaron de sus propios labios. ¿Cómo explicarle a su compañero aéreo que le era imposible mantener el control de su cuerpo?, ¿Cómo decirle que no podía controlar el irrefrenable flujo de sensaciones que violaban sus sistemas? Los gemidos fluían por sí solos. Sus alas parecían cobrar vida propia, su espalda se movía como si sus mecanismos motrices pertenecieran a otro cuerpo. Sus piernas, sus pies, sus manos, todo se retorcía en contra de su voluntad, y las erupciones foto-plásmicas de su chispa vital eran provocadas por el terror, no por elel placer.

Sollozó y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ópticos con fuerza.

_No lo estaba disfrutando._

Se mordió los labios y después gritó.

_No lo estaba disfrutando._

Soportó uno, tres, cinco embates de energía que estuvieron a punto de freír su procesador repleto de alarmas y advertencias. _Estaba muriendo._ Jadeó, estirando el cuello hasta que su rostro quedó libre de los labios de Roadbuster. Sí. Su chispa se extinguía, mancillada por alguien que nunca debió haberla tocado. Sus conductos vitales bombeaban energía frenéticamente, abasteciéndole de aquella resistencia y supervivencia que sólo alargaban la duración de su sufrimiento.

Una alarma, más llamativa e insistente que las demás, acaparó por completo sus pantallas visuales; sus sistemas estaban a punto de sobrecargarse de nuevo.

-Por favor… - suplicó con un hálito de voz. – Por favor, detente. No lo hagas… detente… de-detente… Por Primus, detente…

Roadbuster gimió a manera de respuesta y Starscream se escuchó a sí mismo secundándole sin poder evitarlo. Al fondo, los Wreckers gritaron y alguien arrojó algo que le golpeó el rostro, aunque durante un momento de lucidez sospechó que el objetivo había sido asestar en su cámara de chispa_. Primus… van a matarme… van a matarme._ Las bestias iban a asesinarlo.

Abrió la boca para degradarse a sí mismo con más súplicas, pero las palabras perdieron el orden y el significado para su procesador. Algo parecido a un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando Roadbuster se movió bruscamente sobre su pecho e invadió la intimidad de la corteza de su chispa vital. Su espalda se arqueó a manera de reflejo, sus alas se tensaron y sus ópticos brillaron con destellos blancos y delirantes. _No. No te hagas esto a ti mismo. No lo estás disfrutando. No lo estás disfrutando_.

-N-no…

_Me duele… _

No pudo liberar sus brazos cuando intentó alejarlos de las garras del Wrecker que lo tenía preso. _Si no luchas creerán que te gusta_. Pero Topspin era más fuerte que él, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera. Angustiado, Starscream sintió que su procesador central estallaría, incapaz de cerrarse a las demandas y las invasiones de Roadbuster.

_Piensan que te gusta. Piensan que lo disfrutas._

-¡No quiero! No… - jadeó, gimiendo en el instante en el que otra oleada de energía llegó sorpresivamente a sus puertos y sacudió cada uno de sus sensores. - ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Detente!

_Me duele mucho_.

Apretó los dientes, después se mordió los labios, negándose a encender los ópticos cuando escuchó el siseo mecánico de una compuerta abriéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro. _Primus, está pasando. _Un par de manos lo jaló hacia abajo, reacomodándolo en una posición que le permitía a Roadbuster tener mejor acceso a sus circuitos íntimos. _Esto está pasando. _Se desesperó, gritando sin control. Lo único que quedaba por ambicionar para el gigante era la pulcritud de la chispa vital de Starscream. Su chispa vital jamás tocada ni vista por nadie.

-Por favor, no lo hagas… Por favor, por favor… no lo hagas… No lo hagan… déjenme en paz… ¡Déjenme en paz! – les pidió, sin atreverse a mirarlos para no reconocer el odio y la lascivia contra los que no podía competir, mucho menos ganar.

Quiso recorrerse a un costado, pero no llegó muy lejos. Le sostenían de la cadera, de las alas, de los brazos. No podía ir a ningún lado. _No podía hacer nada._

-Haré lo que sea… Pri-Primus, haré lo que sea pero no me hagas esto. N-no me hagas esto… no me hagas… ¡P-por favor, no me hagas esto!

-Seeker, enciende los ópticos – le dijo Roadbuster, ignorando sus lamentos. – Quiero que lo veas.

-No… No quiero verlo… ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó, estirando el cuello y jaloneando una vez más sus brazos. - ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Primus, ayúdame! **¡Ayúdame! **¡No me hagan esto...! ¡No m-me…!

Harto de escucharlo, Roadbuster gruñó y comenzó a abofetearlo hasta que el último alarido fue absorbido por el eco de las risas y las burlas. Los delirios de Starscream se convirtieron en una oración constante y enferma que enfrió el energon de los conductos vitales de Thundercracker y alebrestó los ánimos burlescos y lujuriosos de los Wreckers.

* * *

Thundercracker podía entenderlo y compadecerlo, pero no podía ayudarlo ni evitar que el abuso continuara sucediendo. Sus ópticos miraban y sus instintos le ordenaban que buscara la manera de levantarse para impedir que la lascivia de los Wreckers continuara evolucionando a un grado en el que lo último que quedaría de Starscream sería una carcasa gris sin vida, pero no se movió, no despegó sus ópticos, no percibió ningún sonido ni movimiento a su alrededor. De pronto, había sido despojado de todo valor, de toda palabra, acción y lealtad.

Si hacía algo, él también caería. Lo harían descender tan bajo como Starscream. Lo humillarían, lo vejarían. _Lo violarían._ Le arrebatarían hasta el último rescoldo de orgullo y honor. _No puedo._ Estaba aterrado sin importar cuánto se negara a reconocerlo. _No puedo hacer nada_. Y por ese motivo, sus sistemas se escudaron con la bendición de las esposas que le inmovilizaban las manos.

Retuvo una compresa de aire y apagó los ópticos, sin darse cuenta de cuánto temblaban sus servos. Segundos después, una dolorosa sacudida en una de sus alas le hizo volver a encender sus sensores visuales.

-Si te pierdes un solo detalle, yo mismo le arrancaré las alas a tu amigo y las tiraré a tus pies, malagradecido – le susurró Broadside, – Esto lo hacemos para ti. Lo menos que podrías hacer es mirarlo y disfrutarlo.

Y Thundercracker miraba, pero no lo disfrutaba.

Los gritos, los lamentos y los quejidos fluían descontrolados del vocalizador de Starscream. De alguna manera, su fuerza de voluntad le incitaba a seguir luchando. Thundercracker le admiraba por eso al mismo tiempo que reconocía que esa misma virtud significaba una condena de muerte y una tortura interminable. Si tan sólo Starscream fuera más débil y vulnerable, su poca resistencia sería capaz de evaporar la energía de su procesador y su inconsciencia le libraría del sufrimiento. Si dejara de luchar, todo terminaría más rápido.

-Quiero escuchar que lo estás disfrutando – dijo Broadside, acuclillándose a un costado del Seeker azul. Sus manos lo tomaron de un hombro y de un ala, manteniéndolo firme contra el piso. – Si no me dices que lo estás disfrutando, tendré que pedirle a mis camaradas que se esfuercen un poco más con él. Vamos… dime que lo estás disfrutando.

Thundercracker miró al enorme Wrecker con incredulidad antes de que éste lo forzara a retornar la vista al frente.

-Maldito enfermo – logró articular entre la presión de sus dientes. – ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

A una señal de Broadside, Topspin tomó la punta de una de las plateadas alas de Starscream y la torció hacia abajo, arrancándola con una facilidad tan perturbadora que no dio tiempo a los sistemas de Starscream de registrar el dolor cuando sus ópticos y el estrés de sus programas se concentraron en evadir la descomunal masa de energía que se acercaba a su chispa vital desde el pecho de Roadbuster.

-Si lo dices, puedo pedirle a Roadbuster que se detenga – se rió Broadside, palmeando amistosamente el hombro de Thundercracker. – Tú podrías salvarlo. Sólo quiero que nos agradezcas, es todo. ¿Dónde están tus modales, Seeker? _Estoy disfrutando de todo esto, mis amos -_ le indicó melosamente, sin dejar de sonreír. - Quiero que lo digas y que lo salves.

Los ópticos de Starscream se encendieron, abiertos al límite de sus órbitas en una mueca de absoluto terror que se atrevió a crecer cuando el masivo pecho de Roadbuster acortó varios centímetros de distancia, amenazando con unirse a su chispa vital en cualquier segundo.

-¡Dilo! – gritó con una voz que Thundercracker jamás olvidaría. - ¡Dilo, maldita sea! ¡Dilo! ¡Por Primus, ayúdame! ¡Dilo! ¡Diles lo que sea! - Se retorció, mirando el núcleo brillante que se acercaba. Sollozó con desesperación y estrelló varias veces la cabeza contra el piso, incapaz de hacer algo más por evitar el dolor. - ¡Di-diles lo que sea! ¡DI LO QUE ELLOS QUIERAN!

Broadside se rió, coreado por cada uno de los vocalizadores de sus camaradas, excepto Roadbuster, que emitió un rugido gutural al sentirse víctima de la abstención y del deseo. Estaba a punto de ceder aunque el juego aún no terminara.

Starscream continuó gritando sollozos y súplicas, ordenándole al otro Seeker hablar. Su miseria se hacía atroz a medida que el silencio de Thundercracker se extendía, además de que las embestidas energéticas que se acumulaban en sus puertos de interfaz estaban volviéndole loco. La proximidad del núcleo vital de aquella bestia advertía su exterminio total, la erradicación definitiva de su intimidad y su conformación como un individuo único y pensante.

Tembló, obligándose a callar y a suplicar únicamente con la mirada. Sus ópticos fueron de rostro en rostro, brincando especialmente de Roadbuster hacia Thundercracker, cuya reticenciase sentía aún más cruel y devastadora que las intenciones del Wrecker que violaba a Starscream.

Los brazos de Roadbuster se doblaron y su pecho quedó pendiendo en el aire, a unos cuantos y sofocantes centímetros de la intimidad del Seeker, cuyas frenéticas pulsaciones se paralizaron al sentirle tan cerca y se escuchó a sí mismo aullando en un alarido de terror incontenible.

-¡Lo estoy disfrutando! – gritó Thundercracker al sentir la desesperación de Starscream como suya. – Detengan esto, maldita sea. ¡Deténganse ya! ¡Ha sido suficiente!

Como toda respuesta, Roadbuster dejó caer su peso para unir su pecho al de Starscream sin ningún aviso previo. Chispa vital contra chispa vital, un contacto muy íntimo que violó hasta el último resquicio de la esencia del Seeker. _Nadie. Era nada_, convertido en algo que había perdido su valor, el juguete personal de cinco, quizás seis abominaciones vivientes. No pudo explicar la sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo, que nubló su mente y petrificó las pulsaciones de su chispa vital.

Quiso gritar, pero no supo si lo hizo. Su boca se abrió, su rostro se contorsionó y cada centímetro de su estructura física se convulsionó a la par de aquella súper nova incrustándose violentamente en su pecho.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su procesador en ese momento: la vida perdiendo el sentido del orden, el dolor atascándose en cada nódulo de sus sensores y de sus conductos vitales. Calor, ardor, _muerte_. Estaba muriendo. Muerto. Asesinado._ Violado._ Gritó con un alarido desgarrador que sobrecalentó su vocalizador y convirtió su voz en estática. Roadbuster, en alguna parte de la agonía y detrás de las pantallas de nieve, se rió de él. Todos se rieron de él mientras su chispa vital extinguía. La deshacían. La aplastaban. La masticaban mientras corroían su sangre e incineraban los escombros de su temple y su individualidad. Una y otra vez era apuñalada dentro de su pecho. Una y otra vez hasta que las alarmas de su procesador paralizaron sus sentidos y algo explotó en su mente y en su núcleo.

_Hondo. _

Gimió.

_Más hondo_.

Se inclinó ante las oleadas de energía que comenzaron a abatirlo.

Un alud de estática brotó de sus labios y el fuego se esparció como el trote de un ejército embravecido a lo largo de sus conductos vitales. Sus nervios sucumbieron. El estrés se hizo incontenible. Se sacudió. Maldijo. Gritó y suplicó; todo al mismo tiempo mientras intentaba liberarse de la opresión que le partía por la mitad y se unificaba a él como la abrasión de un tatuaje que jamás se borraría. Pasarían eras, se destruirían y renacerían las galaxias y este momento, esta profanidad, latiría y permanecería junto a él hasta los últimos segundos de su vida.

Jamás se separaría de ellos.

Jamás sobreviviría a ellos.

-N… n-nggghh…arrghh **¡NO!** – logró articular, tosiendo, jadeando, tal vez llorando.

"_No",_ repitió en su mente.

_No._

_No._

_No._

**-¡NO!** ¡No! ¡AUXILIO! ¡NO!

Una mano le tapó la boca y silenció sus delirios.

Sentía su cuerpo deshacerse en cuajarones de metal líquido y piscinas de circuitos destrozados. Sus brazos, sus alas y sus piernas temblaban en medio de un sismo ruidoso y desolador. _Dolor_; era como el infierno. Una travesía dantesca que lo devoraba y lo regurgitaba en el mismo lago de agonía y perdición. Murmuró algo, dijo lamentos, y alguien le contestó al otro lado del enlace que acababa de ser escaldado en su chispa vital. Roadbuster se reía. Roadbuster le ofendía, hablaba, se burlaba y gruñía dentro de su mente, violándolo y llegando tan hondo como nadie más había osado penetrar en su cuerpo.

Ya no oponía resistencia. No podía hacerlo. Se había inclinado por completo a merced del asesino. Sus programabas compilaban comandos y órdenes ambiguas, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían cómo funcionar. Su mente punzaba. Su chispa se extinguía.

_Auxilio… Megatron… M-Meg…. Ayúdame._

-¡AYÚDAME!

Jadeó una vez más, sintiendo que la tensión en cada servo e hidráulico de su cuerpo le reventaba los brazos y las piernas.

Después, todo se detuvo.

Starscream navegó en un limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, bamboleándose profusamente mientras el kraken de sus aguas rompía silenciosamente la superficie y se erguía ante él con sus pútridas fauces abiertas. Mordida tras mordida, la bestia devoraba su cuerpo y le apuñalaba con dolores agónicos y constantes. No podía detenerla. No podía hacer nada contra los dientes y las toxinas que lo inmovilizaban. Y zambulléndose en el interior de su chispa vital, la bestia forjó un lazo que derrumbó las últimas barreras de su mente y penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

_Me perteneces._

Starscream gritó, callándose cuando las fauces del Wrecker violaron su boca y una glosa enorme abotagó sus sensores y reprimió al instante su propia glosa, dominándola como dominaba cada átomo de su existencia.

_Peligro._

_-_N-no… P-por-por favor… por… f-favor… - suplicó entre los labios del Autobot.

_Peligro._

_Precaución: sobrecalentamiento inminente._

Dolor.

_Peligro._

Mucho dolor.

Fue entonces cuando la parsimonia dio paso a uno de los encuentros más brutales de su existencia. Sin perder un segundo más de tiempo, Roadbuster finalizó el cotejo de sus sistemas internos y Starscream fue incapaz de continuar reteniendo el alarido que hacía presión en su vocalizador. Los embates energéticos que bombardeaban impiadosamente sus puertos de interfaz se vieron minimizados ante la potencia sórdida y demencial con la que su chispa vital comenzó a ser perforada.

Miles de alarmas fluyeron ante su visión, desfilando en un tugurio de luces, colores y flashazos que le cegaban y le impedían mirar el exterior lleno de rostros sonrientes y ópticos lascivos. Los remolinos de energía llegaron uno tras otro a penetrar rítmicamente el núcleo desnudo de su chispa vital y Starscream abrió la boca, preparado para hacerles saber cuánto le dolía, cuánto lo lastimaban, pero las palabras fueron reemplazadas por un grotesco cúmulo de energon que brotó de entre sus labios y salpicó ambos lados de sus mejillas, transformando el sonido en un susurro amorfo de chasquidos húmedos y ronquidos de estática.

Se ahogaba en su vómito; el flujo que resbalaba por sus mejillas y se atascaba en sus receptores de audio se hizo más abundante conforme las embestidas de aquella chispa bestial penetraban su pecho. El culpable había sido uno de sus tanques de combustible, que no había podido evitar ceder ante la presión frenética de sus bombas internas sorbiendo con rapidez y desespero la energía que sólo inducía más calor y sufrimiento al resto de sus sistemas: había ido en contra de sus comandos, había ignorado la orden de anular la purga energética.

Pero no le importó mucho. Lo último que podía ocupar espacio en la desazón de su mente era el energon que escurría por su cuello y se pegoteaba en el metal de su cuerpo. Las risas, por otro lado, continuaban doliendo. Los comentarios burlescos que vibraban a expensa suya laceraban tanto como las frenéticas embestidas que violaban su pecho y le tenían cada vez más cerca de una brutal sobrecarga, rebotando sobre la estática de sus audios y recordándole su miseria y su desnaturalización como Cybertroniano.

Sollozó, retorciéndose bajo el peso de Roadbuster, el intruso que estaba hurgando en su mente mientras firmaba con placidez cada sílaba y entonación de su asqueroso nombre en la chispa vital de Starscream.

_Por favor, libérame… Por Primus, libérame, libérame… Libérame…_

-¡Libérame!

Tosió, despejando el energon que había quedado atrapado en las vías de su vocalizador. Roadbuster estaba en cada rincón de su procesador. Roadbuster estaba en cada resquicio de su pecho, de sus sistemas y de sus programas vitales. Starscream se tragó otro alarido, incrementando la absorción de aire a través de sus sistemas de enfriamiento. Mortificado, sintió que más allá del dolor y la agonía, su cuerpo respondía favorablemente a ciertos estímulos que las vejaciones del Wrecker esgrimían sobre su cuerpo. Sus alas estaban más sensibles al tacto, su espalda se arqueaba bajo las caricias de dedos brutales y sus piernas se flexionaban con mayor necesidad y desesperación cada vez que alguien invadía las divisiones de sus muslos y su cadera.

Se sentía presa de la claustrofobia y quería enfocar su mente en algo más lejano que el peso del Wrecker aplastándole contra el piso, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que gemir para expresar su dolor, y también aquel maldito placer que violaba de manera más humillante su dignidad que todas esas manos, palabras y sonrisas golpeándole al unísono.

-D-déjame… ahh… P-por… f-fa-fa…

_Libérame, por favor… Por favor…_

-Por favor…

Las alarmas que inundaban su campo visual aumentaron. La estática que silbaba en sus audios lo ensordeció por completo. Gimió, jadeó y elevó la voz hasta que su vocalizador se congeló en un grito eterno que redujo el sonido a brotes interminables de interferencia y sílabas entrecortadas. Los embates energéticos fueron enloquecedores. _Libérame_. El dolor que apuñalaba su chispa era desesperante.

-P-por favor… P-Primus… Primus… Por… por… por favor – sollozó, mordiéndose los labios.

Como respuesta obtuvo una embestida mucho más potente que desplegó códigos y alarmas rojas anunciando su inminente desactivación total si no detenía el daño en su fuente principal de energía.

-P-por-por favor…

Sacudió y arrastró las piernas hasta fracturar las coberturas dañadas de sus propulsores.

_Libérame… Me estás matando… Me estás… Libérame… Por favor… Por favor…_

-Libérame…

Roadbuster lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarlo, gruñendo. _Eres completamente mío, pedazo de basura. _

Starscream sacudió la cabeza, quejándose por la desesperación. Nada de lo que hiciera podría detener el sufrimiento; debía comprenderlo pero no quería aceptarlo. Cuanto más suplicaba, más dolor obtenía. Cuanto más se resistía, más se acrecentaba el castigo.

-Ahh…arrrhhhg… Por favor, ya no… – balbuceó con un hálito de voz. – Te lo ruego… te lo r-rueg… Pri-Primus… yo… l-lo… ruego… n-no m-me hagas… esto…

-Ah… sí, así es… un poco más… Ah… un… oh, un poco más.

El Wrecker sacudió la cabeza, alienado del sonido o de los estruendosos ánimos de sus compañeros, que festejaban la nueva proximidad de sobrecarga reflejada en el desesperado rostro del Seeker. Roadbuster no tenía más pensamientos que el delicioso y prohibido puerto de interfaz al que estaba unido mientras su chispa recibía placer a cambio del dolor de uno de los Decepticons más aborrecibles y despiadados del universo. Starscream estaba en el lugar donde siempre había merecido estar, haciendo algo para lo que debió haber sido creado.

-Eres una ramera.

El Autobot se rió, sintiendo, en medio de su demencia sensorial, que algo se recargaba en sus brazos. Cuando logró encender la luz de su visor, descubrió las débiles y temblorosas manos de Starscream aferrándose a las placas de sus antebrazos con una desesperación agobiante reflejada en su apuesto rostro. El Decepticon se había rendido. Había dejado de luchar.

-Eres una maldita y despreciable ramera – le volvió a decir en un susurro, mirando de reojo la mueca contorsionada de Thundercracker. - ¿Es por esto que Megatron te tiene siempre tan cerca? Sólo eres su puerto de placer… su ramera personal… ¿Cuántas veces te interfaza al día,_ bonito_? ¿Cuántas veces gimes y gritas para él, ramera barata?

Los dedos de Starscream arañaron el metal de sus brazos y Roadbuster lo celebró con una rumiante carcajada.

_Ahora eres mi ramera. La ramera de los Wreckers._

Las manos de Starscream temblaron. Quería negarlo. No era ramera de nadie. Estaba siendo violado. Estaban abusando de su inferioridad numérica para someterlo y humillarlo. No obtendría nada de ellos excepto dolor y miseria. Mucha, demasiada miseria. Lo habían derrotado y en su fuerza de voluntad sólo quedaba el ímpetu para continuar luchando por sobrevivir, pero no para liberarse.

Topspin lo había soltado al descubrir que no quedaba nada en el ánimo destruido del Seeker, ya no tenía espíritu para seguirse rebelando al desolado destino que lo aguardaba: ser la interface de todos, el placer que satisfaría cada cable de interfaz con el dolor de su cuerpo y su chispa vital siendo violada. Derrotado, se había resignado finalmente a ser partícipe de los juegos de los Wreckers, a contemplar el repugnante placer que embriagaba todos y cada uno de los sensores del Autobot mientras los sistemas de Starscream aullaban por la tortura.

Sus labios se abrieron y su vocalizador formuló un gemido que rápidamente se transformó en un susurro estéril.

-¿Te gusta esto? – le preguntó Roadbuster, mordiéndole el cuello.

Starscream tosió y gritó al sentir que otra mano entraba en las junturas de sus alas y estrujaba sus sensores.

-No… - murmuró.

Sacudió la cabeza y se asió con más fuerza a los brazos del Wrecker.

-No… n-no… ah… ¡Arghhh!

Los anuncios en sus tableros internos parpadeaban desbocados. El sobrecalentamiento amenazaba con cesar las funciones de sus componentes vitales. Su mente, varada en un limbo de dolor y desesperación, estaba cediendo a los embates de energía y a las oleadas de calor que evaporaban el refrigerante de sus conductos. No le ayudaba el aire que sorbían sus sistemas de enfriamiento. No le ayudaba la lejanía que quería interponer entre su pecho y el pecho asfixiante del Wrecker. No le ayudaba que las puertas de su procesador, abiertas como un libro disponible para cualquiera, permitieran que su mente fuera mancillada; cada secreto expuesto, cada recuerdo descubierto.

Sus dedos se engancharon con más fuerza a los poderosos brazos de Roadbuster. Abolló el metal de colores obscenos y echó la cabeza al frente, ignorante de la mueca de dolor que cubría su rostro. Alarma tras alarma, los datos compilados por su procesador anunciaban la fatídica sobrecarga que estaba por apuñalar el núcleo de su chispa vital. _Voy a morir_. Iba a ser destruido, y no había nada en el mundo, ni nadie a su lado, que pudiera evitarlo. Iba a morir porque no creía soportar que la explosión de una estrella tan sucia y corrosiva inyectara su veneno en el centro mismo de su vida.

Un calambre le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se retorció, convulsionándose ante la nitidez y el dolor del impacto. Otro calambre paralizó las funciones receptoras de sus alas y mordió violentamente los nódulos sensoriales de sus junturas, arrancándole un grito que Roadbuster se atrevió a callar con otro beso. La glosa se abrió paso dentro de su boca, devoró sus lamentos y se apoderó del único desahogo que hasta ese momento le había sido permitido.

_Vamos, Seeker, sobrecárgate para mí. _

-N-no… N-nn ¡AH!

La chispa vital de Roadbuster se expandió en su interior, aplastando a Starscream y no dejándole lugar para que la suya pulsara y continuara brillando. El invasor abotagó cada rincón poseedor de nódulos y circuitos vitales. _Se hizo él_. Lo hizo suyo. Su intimidad estaba extinta; no había un punto de comparación entre el dolor de la muerte y la agonía de saber que, a pesar de todo, continuaría funcionando para seguir viviendo el transcurso de un tormento interminable.

Roadbuster le mordió el cuello. La sobrecarga sería inevitable. El trabajo por retenerla no estaba siendo suficiente. Sus esfuerzos estaban inclinándose ante el cansancio y el sobrecalentamiento que la absorción de sus turbinas no podía erradicar. Un alud de palabras obscenas fue murmurado a sus audios y se estremeció como toda respuesta, mordiéndose los labios. Las alarmas de emergencia estaban llegando a números rojos; peligros, alertas, anuncios que imploraban la misma piedad que él había gritado y nadie había escuchado.

Manos lascivas pellizcaron y ultrajaron los sensores más privados de su cuerpo y contestó con gruñidos de rabia y desamparo.

_Primus… Por favor, ayúdame. Por favor…_

-No… n-no… Primus…

_No de nuevo… Por favor, no de nuevo…_

-No…

-Sobrecárgate para mí, prostituta Decepticon – gruñó Roadbuster. Lo tomó de la base del cuello y volvió a besarlo con una desesperación asfixiante. – Sobrecárgate para nosotros.

-No… n-no… oh… P-Pri-Primus… ¡No! ¡No!

-Sí. Yo quiero ver esto – jadeó alguien, extraviado entre la estática que se había apoderado de todos y cada uno de los torturados sentidos de Starscream.

_Eres fuerte_, se dijo a sí mismo, forzándose a guardar silencio a favor de no continuar complaciéndoles. Era fuerte, pero ellos lo eran más.

_No, yo _s_oy fuerte. Soy fuerte. Soy fuerte_.

Mordió una vez más sus labios, reprimiendo la urgencia de gemir ante el poder de las frenéticas embestidas.

-Primus, ayúdame.

-Para ti no existe Primus, Seeker.

Roadbuster lo tomó por la cintura y se abrazó a él hasta cerrar totalmente los resquicios que quedaban entre sus chispas. Starscream siseó, estirando el cuello, y sus dedos hicieron nuevas hendiduras en los brazos del Autobot, que se excitó aún más y penetró la intimidad de la chispa vital de su víctima con embestidas energéticas más violentas y salvajes.

Starscream se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gimiendo con antelación de lo que estaba por sucederle a sus sistemas. _No podía detenerlo_. Sus programas buscaban una manera de liberarse y él no podía impedírselos sin generar más daños a su cuerpo. Lo sentía cerca. El vertiente dolor en su pecho y el ardor de las pulsaciones de su núcleo decían que estaba cerca. Decían que podría matarlo.

Advertencias de Sobrecarga.

Peligro.

Alarmas.

Dolor.

_Mucho __**dolor. **_

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡N-no, no, NO! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!

-Observa esto, Seeker. La ramera de tu Comandante Aéreo va a hacerlo de nuevo – se rieron al fondo, dirigiéndose a Thundercracker.

-Qué excitante. Me encanta cómo se retuerce.

-Hazlo gemir… quiero escucharlo gemir.

Y Starscream gimió, maldiciéndose entre el sopor de su próxima sobrecarga y el ardor de sus circuitos cuando los sensibles receptores de sus alas fueron estrujados. Todos se rieron. Excepto él, que gritó de desesperación y vergüenza.

-Hazlo gritar otra vez… o mejor aún, ordénale al otro Decepticon que le pida gritar – volvieron a decir al fondo.

La voz de Thundercracker contestó algo ininteligible.

Starscream sacudió la cabeza. Sus circuitos punzaban al rojo vivo, erotizados más allá de lo imposible. Pese a ello, luchaba; la batalla estaba perdida pero él continuaba peleando. Retener el calor, la agonía y la estimulación de sus sensores estaba consumando un cortocircuito en sus nódulos de lógica, pero lo prefería por encima de la sobrecarga. Cualquier cosa era mejor que demostrarles que su cuerpo se rebelaba a sus deseos y se inclinaba ante sus depredadores.

Roadbuster lo abatió una vez más; su enorme chispa vital sepultó a Starscream dentro de una burbuja de placer y humillación incomparables.

Un gemido brotó de sus labios e hizo reír a los Wreckers. Después jadeó, volviendo a encajar sus dedos en las hendiduras que había forjado en los brazos de Roadbuster.

-Pídele gritar… - alguien le ordenó a Thundercracker.

-Jamás…

Starscream encendió los ópticos. Su visión se debatió entre una cortina de estática y el movimiento errático de los bultos y los escombros que tomaban y cambiaban de forma con la misma rapidez con la que su mente perdía el enfoque. El calor estaba matándolo. La sensación de vacío y asfixia consumiendo su chispa vital estaba destrozándole. Flexionó las piernas, aplastándolas en torno a la cadera de Roadbuster, y su vocalizador volvió a explotar en otro coro de quejidos y siseos, sollozando un alarido largo y delirante. Por el rabillo del óptico miró la figura encorvada de Thundercracker, que peleaba por desasirse del agarre del Wrecker.

_Grita -_ dijo Roadbuster en el interior de la mente de Starscream. - _Acepta que eres una ramera._

-Pídele que grite, Decepticon – volvieron a ordenarle a Thundercracker.

-Son unos monstruos… - Masculló Thundercracker.

-¡No! ¡Mejor aún, dile que es una ramera!

-¡Están enfermos! – se escuchó el rugido infernal de Thundercracker. Starscream lo enfocó con ópticos desorbitados - ¡Son unos malditos enfermos!

Starscream siseó entre dientes, al borde del colapso de sus sistemas internos. Roadbuster se rió por encima de él, bufando con sonidos y rugidos desagradables; deslizó una mano al interior de sus placas pectorales unidas y estrujó algo que hizo explotar al Seeker de agonía.

-¡Hazlo! No le queda mucho tiempo…

-¡Extingue su chispa vital!

-¡Mátalo!

-Estúpida ramera…

-N-no… P-por… f-fa-fa-fav… no… ¡No! ¡NO!

La misma mano hizo algo más que lo obligó a retorcerse de un costado a otro, buscando escapar. Sus manos se enterraron en los hombros del Wrecker y gritó por segunda ocasión, estirando el cuello. Al sentir la base de su casco estrellarse contra el piso sus audios cotejaron el apabullante sonido de las carcajadas, los insultos y los reclamos de Thundercracker. La humillación se transformaba lentamente en derrota, en desesperanza. Retener por más tiempo la sobrecarga de sus sistemas sería imposible, le dañaría permanentemente. Le mataría.

-¡Mátalo! – gritó otro Wrecker.

-A-a… argh… au-auxilio… ¡NO! ¡Ayud…! ¡Ayuda…! ¡A-ayúdenme! – imploró Starscream, comenzando a ceder el control de sus sistemas internos al monstruo que demandaba su sobrecarga.

Roadbuster gruñó y enterró el rostro en el cuello del Comandante Aéreo.

El juego de Thundercracker continuó - Sólo tienes otra oportunidad, Seeker. - Dinos lo que queremos escuchar…

Pero Thunderracker continuó en silencio.

-No… - insistió Starscream. Sus ópticos brillando por el exceso de energía. – N-no… No… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DETÉNLO!

La oportunidad de ser humillado por su compañero aéreo se esfumó en el instante en el que Roadbuster se perdió en medio de su segunda sobrecarga. El flujo de energía que estalló en su chispa vital fue suficiente para que Starscream le secundara; sus sistemas entraron en trance, su mente se esfumó en un vórtice de alarmas, ruido y estática, y su estructura se convulsionó en un rictus de agonía y liberación que no pudo escapar a través de su vocalizador gracias a la ruda mano que le tapó la boca y le estrelló la cabeza contra el piso, obligándole a vivir en silencio cada una de las vergonzosas reacciones naturales de las que fueron presa su cuerpo y su orgullo.

* * *

Lo despertó el dolor en una de sus alas.

Pero evitó a toda costa encender los ópticos. No quería volver a la consciencia, ataviado por un mecanismo de autoprotección que le imploraba continuar soñando para evadir las atrocidades de la realidad.

Un sonido agudo, chirriante, zumbaba cerca de su audio izquierdo, y la línea de sensaciones ascendía y descendía en un patrón irreconocible que le hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir. El dolor era cada vez mayor. Su procesador silbaba con advertencias lejanas, pero sus ópticos, al encenderlos, no miraron nada excepto una fina corteza de interferencia y letras que en ese momento le parecieron alienígenas.

Su mente era nuevamente suya, pero sentía que su cuerpo continuaba invadido por una presencia que lo alimentaba con un fluyo lento de energía. Se sintió sucio. Se sintió invadido y repelido del reino de su individualidad como un animal apostado a las afueras de la verja de su casa; echado, sin alimento, sin hogar, sin futuro.

Y sabía por qué. Lo recordaba todo. Su chispa vital transfería lentamente los tristes y desoladores recuerdos a las inmediaciones de su procesador; había sido trasgredida y corrompida. Y dolía. Dolía tanto que el molesto ardor que desollaba las ramificaciones sensoriales de su ala izquierda eran un aderezo extra a la herida que supuraba putrefacción de su pecho. Ya no era Starscream. Era la ramera de los Wreckers, una prostituta recientemente inducida a su labor: un juguete de deseos sexuales y descargas físicas. Estaba abierto a todo tipo de intenciones; sus alas, su intimidad, su chispa vital les pertenecía.

Despojado del orgullo y de la dignidad, lo único que quedaba de él era el cuerpo que recordaba los antiguos y lejanos triunfos de alguien que había sido Comandante Aéreo. Frente a Thundercracker estaba el remedo de un Seeker que todavía conservaba sus alas, pero que había perdido el derecho de portarlas.

Starscream se estremeció cuando la cercanía de unos labios rozó sus receptores de audio. _Roadbuster –_ el nombre vino a su mente. El dañino campo de energía continuaba presionándole contra el piso. Su fétido olor a disolventes baratos, pintura fresca y aceites rancios llegó a los sensores olfativos de Starscream y le provocó náuseas. Seguían conectados. Su chispa vital estaba libre y pulsando dolorosamente dentro de su cámara de protección, pero sus puertos seguían invadidos por el grueso cable de la virilidad del Wrecker.

Se mordió los labios para no sollozar en voz alta. Se ahorraría esa vergüenza como sabía que no podría ahorrarse otras más.

Más de una docena de ópticos le miraban. Todos se alimentaban de su patetismo y de su desnudez. Veían su chispa vital expuesta, escuchaban sus alas temblar y se reían ante la impotencia de sus manos para defenderse. Entre ellos estaba Thundercracker, que se debatía entre el deseo de hacerse invisible y la lástima que, como Starscream estaba seguro, no dejaba de sentir hacia él. Todo estaba deshecho. No había excusa que evitara que su compañero aéreo creyera que lo había disfrutado. No había nada que ayudara al Seeker azul a pensar que su Comandante Aéreo se había retorcido de dolor y no de placer, que no había gemido de excitación, sino de desesperación y angustia. Para Thundercracker, su compañero aéreo se había convertido a sí mismo en la ramera de los Wreckers y el sólo pensarlo destrozaba a Starscream.

_Estoy solo._

Encendió los ópticos. La sonrisa lasciva de Roadbuster se plasmó en su reducido campo visual, y el largo visor, brillante como un espejo de luz, reflejó la confundida expresión de su rostro. Starscream miró sus propios ópticos en él, distinguió las inconfundibles deformidades del energon delineando sus labios y los golpes que habían desnivelado la perfección de sus mejillas. La cercanía de Roadbuster era su destino. Sus manos la perdición. El sabor de su boca el tormento que viviría hasta la muerte y la comunión de sus chispas el hacha que habría de cercenarle la cabeza.

Lo que había sufrido desde el primer momento en el que él y Thundercracker habían sido capturados no importaba. Su infierno personal, su propio recorrido en solitario como un animal abandonado, estaba dando inicio.

Una picazón en el pecho, sucedida por un súbito arrebato de energía, fue suficiente para que Starscream supiera que había sido liberado. El Wrecker acababa de desconectarse de sus puertos, devolviéndole algo parecido a la individualidad.

Nuevamente estaba solo consigo mismo.

Seguía rodeado de ellos, mancillado visualmente por_ todos_ ellos, pero solo. _Fuiste violado. _Y no era algo que aquejara únicamente a su cuerpo, sino a su mente. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello. No sabía cómo detenerse a sí mismo para evitar desmoronarse en pedazos y no permanecer eternamente en cenizas.

Se mordió los labios al tiempo que Roadbuster se levantó de un salto y lo levantó también a él. La presión de esas manos aplastándole se cernió en sus brazos y apretó sus codos. Pero sus piernas, cuando llegó arriba, no le sostuvieron. Más allá del dolor, fue el espanto y la impresión del ultraje lo que le impidió mantenerse de pie, pensando en la cantidad de ópticos que le miraban, en la abundancia de instintos y perversiones que le deseaban.

Después, el Wrecker lo hizo girar hasta que Starscream le dio la espalda y le apresó las muñecas con una sola mano, manteniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Su peso se liberó de sus piernas pese a que sus pies tocaban el piso. _Apenas empieza_. Apenas daba inicio y él debía obligarse a recordarlo para desechar toda esperanza de sobrevivir.

Muchas sombras se movieron a su alrededor. Sólo una se mantuvo estática y a la expectativa, mirándole desde el piso, aún hincada, aún con lástima. Los ópticos rojos de aquél que hacía milenios veía como su hermano chocaron con los suyos. Se miraron en una lucha insoportable en la que Starscream fue rápidamente derrotado cuando alguien entró en las inmediaciones de sus alas y le inyectó una potente dosis de vergüenza que le instó a bajar la mirada. Estaba desnudo. Su chispa vital pulsaba deliberadamente ante tantas miradas, deseando fusionarse al interior de su cámara de protección para no volver a emerger jamás.

Clavó la mirada en el piso, después apagó los ópticos. Colgaba de la voluntad de Roadbuster, incapaz de reclamarle la posesión de su cuerpo. Se mecía ante el apetito de lujuria de aquella manada y de la perturbación de Thundercracker, que sabía que nada en la vida de Starscream volvería a ser lo mismo.

-¡Primus, esto es delicioso! – escuchó atrás de él.

Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza y apretó los labios en una línea curva. Alguien volvía a tocarle las alas. El asco corrió junto a la bizarra gentileza de esos dedos delineando los detalles y las finas capas de metal que acentuaban la susceptibilidad de sus sensores.

Maldijo en un quejido. Sus manos se abrieron y se cerraron dentro de la mano de Roadbuster. No quiso levantar la cabeza.

La violación en las partes más sagradas de su cuerpo consolidaba otro acto trágico y desagradable para su humillación. Tenía que sentir. Tenía que escucharlos. Tenía que dejarlos hacer, tocar, malograr lo poco que quedaba y aún era suyo. La mano se divertía a costa de su dolor; acariciaba el ancho de sus alas y descargaba ligeras corrientes eléctricas que le hacían estremecerse; frotaba resquicios imposibles, rascaba la pintura hasta verla desmoronarse, se entretenía estimulando las sensitivas puntas y caía como una cascada de perjurios que le obligaba a tragarse los jadeos y los gemidos.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron tan perfecto? – preguntó la voz de Sandstorm desde su izquierda. – ¡Sería un insulto al ingenio de Primus no prestarle toda la atención que se merece su obra maestra!

Nuevas manos se materializaron entre sus alerones al tiempo que la lascivia de la voz del Autobot murió en los audios de Starscream. Los pequeños alabes fueron retorcidos y estrujados, y sus piernas temblaron, peleando por soportar el peso de su cuerpo pese a que Roadbuster hacía un excelente trabajo sujetándole de las muñecas. Sus sistemas de interface se reactivaron, uno a uno los comandos de compilación comenzaron a trabajar y a desplegar ventanas de advertencia que Starscream leyó con un gemido de angustia: ¿Quería realmente iniciar otra actividad de interface tan pronto? Flexionó las rodillas cuando Topspin frotó su costado derecho y lamió el borde superior de su ala.

No. No quería.

Sus sistemas de enfriamiento aumentaron la absorción de aire. Era otra batalla perdida. Su cuerpo hablaba un lenguaje distinto a las necesidades y las perturbaciones de su procesador; sus alas respondían a las caricias, meciéndose al compás de las manipulaciones que sufrían sus sensores, y si intentaba moverlas para apartarlas, los Wreckers explotaban en un coro de risas y burlas, incitándolo, en medio de un asqueroso tornado de ofensas y vulgaridades, a que continuara resistiéndose, a que continuara rogándoles.

Todo lo que hacía por conservar las migajas de su dignidad era _gracioso _para ellos. Luchar por defenderse aumentaba su desesperanza. A los Wreckers, sin embargo, les excitaba. A ellos todo les excitaba. Y celebraban con vítores y silbidos que aturdían los audios de Starscream.

_Malditos._

_**Malditos. **_

Encendió los ópticos y profirió un gruñido de odio. _No me toquen_. Se sacudió, y las caricias en sus alas aumentaron. Sandstorm se inclinó hacia él para lamer sus receptores de audio, recorriendo con sus manos el ancho del ala izquierda de Starscream y sus puertos de interfaz expuestos. El Seeker gritó con un alarido que manó desde el fondo de su chispa vital y forcejeó por liberar sus brazos en una lucha que le enajenó del dolor y de las fracturas que recibieron sus servos. La locura se apoderó por completo de su razonamiento, cegando su mente. Negro, blanco, estática se cernió como una cortina de hierro ante sus ópticos y perdió el control de los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo.

_No quiero que me toquen. _

_No quiero que me toquen._

_¡No sigan tocándome!_

Topspin se rió y se acercó con la intención de besarle en la boca. Sin embargo, la sorpresa del Wrecker fue enorme cuando su nariz explotó delante de sus ópticos y un caudal de energon comenzó a supurar por las grietas de sus heridas, embarrándose a lo largo de su barbilla y de su pecho. El casco de Starscream se despegó del rostro de Topspin tan rápido como se había impactado contra él y continuó meciéndose como un torbellino.

_Mátalos._

_Sí._

_Mátalos._

_Mátalos. Mátalos. Mátalos…_

-¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Voy a…!

Sandstorm lo abofeteó con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo callar.

Por encima de su cabeza, sus brazos tronaron al ser incapaces de seguir la inercia del impacto que empujó su rostro y su cuerpo al lado contrario, pero no le importó. Dolía, pero la agonía no podía ser más fuerte en su cuerpo que en su mente. _Van a violarte de nuevo. _De soslayo escuchó los gruñidos de rabia de Topspin y empezó a reírse de él. Sus débiles carcajadas amilanaron la frustración y desahogaron un poco de su desesperación. _Van a hacerlo de nuevo._

En extremo opuesto, Sandstorm festejaba la hazaña de su bofetada y la manera tan vil y cobarde con la que había detenido el arranque de Starscream por defenderse.

_Van a violarte de nuevo. _

_Haz algo…_

Sandstorm dejó de reírse y reanudó sus caricias, volviendo a molestar las compuertas cerradas de la intimidad de Starscream. Sus dedos rozaron los puertos de interfaz, delinearon brevemente los contornos heridos de la cámara de chispa y antes de que pudieran alcanzar los cierres herméticos de la compuerta que guardaba el último de los tesoros, un dolor punzante a la altura de su mejilla izquierda le hizo tambalearse y retroceder sobre sus pasos, aturdido. Starscream lo había pateado.

-¡No me toquen! ¡Ya no me toquen! – gritó el Seeker, dentro de un trance de locura y desesperación que le hizo retorcerse como poseído por un mal cibernético.

Detrás de él, Roadbuster se burló de sus camaradas y no perdió la oportunidad de recorrerle la espalda, las alas y el trasero con su mano disponible.

-¡Voy a matarlos…! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

-¡Maldita escoria, ya cállate!

Thundercracker se encogió de hombros cuando la violenta mano de Topspin impactó la mejilla de Starscream y le dio dos potentes puñetazos en el estómago, doblándole al frente por el dolor y la fuerza del impacto. El Comandante Aéreo vomitó un flujo de energon y después guardó silencio, quedando laxo e indefenso ante sus atacantes. Los golpes que propinaban eran suficientes para calmar el ímpetu de un Transformer de medidas colosales. En Starscream hacían estragos.

En Starscream descargaban años de frustraciones y derrotas. Años de perversiones reprimidas. Años de lascivia reservada para el objeto que siempre habían creído inalcanzable.

Topspin tomó a Starscream por la nuca y lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Los ópticos delirantes del Seeker batallaron en enfocarle, y cuando lo lograron de la boca del Wrecker borboteó un hilillo de energon que deformó el significado de sus palabras.

-Vas a arrepentirte, ramera Decepticon. – Topspin le apretó la cabeza hasta escuchar el chasquido de sus servos. - Vas a arrepentirte toda la vida por haberme golpeado – le escupió, descargándole una última bofetada antes de soltarlo y dejar el espacio suficiente para que Thundercracker apreciara el brillo mortecino de la desnuda chispa vital consumiéndose por el dolor de las heridas.

-Tú – dijo Sandstorm, dejando de frotarse la mejilla y fijando sus ópticos en el rostro del Seeker azul. – Tú vas a ayudarnos a saber más de tu amiguito. No quieres saber lo que le pasará si no lo haces -. Acentuó sus palabras con otro golpe en el estómago de Starscream y uno más en su cabeza. _Lo estaban destrozando. - _Sabemos lo que es ahora, pero quisiéramos que nos dijeras lo que era antes. – El Wrecker rió.

Broadside pasó un brazo por los hombros de Thundercracker y sonrió, sacudiéndolo amistosamente.

-Empieza por decirnos con quién se interfazó para llegar hasta donde está ahora.

Varios Wreckers se rieron, incluido Springer.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más, Broadside. Esa respuesta es demasiado obvia – le dijo el líder Wrecker a su soldado.

-Megatron – masculló Sandstorm, abriendo la única compuerta que aún estaba cerrada en el pecho de Starscream.

-Megatron – repitió Broadside, fingiendo sorpresa. Su mirada se apartó de Starscream, que veía el suelo con vergüenza, y regresó hacia Thundercracker. – Dímelo. Sabemos que fue Megatron, pero quiero que tú se lo digas a él. - Señaló a Starscream. – Dile lo vulgar y sucio que fue al escalar en la cadena de mando acostándose con todos hasta llegar a Megatron … Apuesto a que tú hubieras podido hacerlo sin interfazarte con nadie, ¿no eres así de bueno, Seeker?

Thundercracker apagó los ópticos y negó con la cabeza.

Mirar a Starscream dolía.

* * *

Jamás había sido tocado de esa manera. No se lo había permitido a nadie. Sus reglas, sus interfaces, su privacidad; todo era suyo, y los demás hacían y acataban su voluntad, maravillados por él, hipnotizados y absorbidos únicamente por él. Había tenido pocos compañeros de cama a lo largo de su vida, y de cada uno recordaba algo en particular: todos se habían esforzado en darle placer y en complacer sus demandas. Ser tratado como un dios, único y hermoso en su especie, había sido tan común como ser el mejor volador jamás creado.

Pero la vida había decidido dejar de bendecirle. _Ahora era u__n juguete_ – escuchó un coro carcajadas tasajeando su mente. Ya no podía tener control sobre nadie. No podía perder más palabras ordenando que se detuvieran, que lo soltaran, que se marcharan, porque nadie le escucharía. Nadie lo respetaba. Lo habían capturado para violar su cuerpo, su chispa vital, sus emociones y su dignidad. Starscream había caído. Continuaba hundiéndose, y cuando creía que todo había llegado a su fin, que sería finalmente olvidado para tratar sus heridas con las morusas de la compasión, los Wreckers –sus verdugos- volvían a cernirse sobre él. Volvían a torturarlo.

No se detenían. No se detendrían jamás.

Dejó de mirar el suelo cuando el contorno de un brazo negro se introdujo en su pecho.

Se retorció, levantando la vista al techo. Por la periferia de sus ópticos distinguió las sonrisas de Topspin y Sandstorm, ambos rostros sangrando, ambos pares de ópticos inyectados de maldad y lujuria. La mano que estaba dentro de su pecho abrió la última de las compuertas que no había sido violada y Starscream se escuchó a sí mismo rogando que se detuvieran.

-Megatron – escuchó que uno de los monstruos dijo.

_Megatron._

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Le avergonzaba pensar en Megatron mientras su cable de interfaz era extraído para ser expuesto como un trofeo sexual. Los atisbos de su dignidad se desintegraban bajo los insultos, las burlas y la sucia admiración que recibía a raíz de la estética y perfecta distribución de sus componentes íntimos. Sus brazos temblaban por sobre su cabeza y sus dedos habían dejado de moverse, entumecidos por la rígida postura que le encorvaba la espalda y le hacía sostener su peso en las puntas de sus pies.

Su cuerpo se estremecía cuando su campo energético entraba en contacto con el calor que proyectaban los tres Autobots más cercanos. No dejaban de tocarlo; uno de ellos sostenía su cable de interfaz al tiempo que el otro manoseaba vilmente sus alas, su espalda y su pecho. La mano de Roadbuster estaba en su trasero y Starscream podía sentirla introduciéndose entre sus piernas y entre los resquicios de sus mecanismos de transformación, estimulando sus sensores, sobrecalentando sus circuitos. Sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir.

Estaban en todos lados. Sus voces hablaban y se burlaban de Megatron.

Entre el ruido y los centelleos de las alarmas de advertencia, podía escucharlos hablar con Thundercracker, a quien oía contestarles con su voz fuerte y serena distorsionada por el odio.

Thundercracker pensaría lo peor de él.

_Ramera._

_Prostituta Decepticon._

_Estás disfrutándolos a todos._

Megatron también venía a su mente, acentuando la tortura a medida que los Wreckers masticaban su nombre con crueldad. Sus voces hacían eco dentro del procesador de Starscream y sus discos de memoria disparaban rápidas imágenes y recuerdos de su líder supremo siempre a su lado, ambos conquistando a un mundo postrado a sus pies.

Gimió con fuerza cuando su cable erecto fue estrujado por las manos de Sandstorm.

A sus pies ya no había nadie, excepto un hermano al que Starscream estaba dándole un espectáculo inolvidable.

-¿Cómo llegó a ser Comandante Aéreo esta ramera, Seeker? – ladró Topspin a su derecha.

Starscream levantó la cabeza y enfocó sus desorbitados ópticos en la figura de su compañero aéreo. No quería mirarlo, pero sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Thundercracker.

Sandstorm aferró con fuerza el sobre-estimulado cable de interfaz y Starscream echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando la nuca de su casco chocó contra el pecho de Roadbuster su vocalizador profirió un grito ahogado. El dolor que se esparció a lo largo de su pecho le obligó a retorcer las piernas y tensar las alas pese a la atención ininterrumpida que éstas recibían. Al mismo tiempo, uno de sus pies se separó del piso y lo siguiente que su procesador cotejó fue una súbita explosión de alarmas, un torrente de dolor y una corriente de calor recorriéndole a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Topspin le había roto la pierna.

Topspin había retorcido las junturas, reventado su endoesqueleto, cercenado circuitos y cables que palpitaban en el procesador de Starscream como un golpe constante. Un golpe siempre constante.

Sus tableros desplegaron datos de daño motriz. Él trató de ignorarlos, mordiéndose la glosa para no gritar su martirio.

-¿No quieres responder? – le preguntó Sandstorm a Thundercracker, rodeando a Starscream por los hombros con un brazo mientras su otra mano continuaba frotando sus circuitos íntimos. - No quiere decirnos… quiere que sigas sufriendo – le susurró al audio al comandante aéreo.

Starscream movió la cabeza en dirección contraria, tensando las alas en lo más bajo de sus servos.

-M-muérete… mué… ¡Argh! ¡NO! ¡No!

Gimió y sollozó, contrayendo su única pierna funcional cuando su cable de interfaz fue jalado más allá de sus líneas de resistencia. Una oleada de calor y placer embargó sus sensores y su visión se atascó en una pantalla de nieve y sonidos de interferencia. Alrededor de él, los Wreckers se rieron. Los improperios aumentaron, y las caricias en sus puertos de interface, en sus alas, en su trasero y en sus mecanismos de transformación se hicieron infernales. Sus sistemas de enfriamiento se obligaron a trabajar a doble potencia, sorbiendo trotes de aire caliente que le hacían toser y ahogarse con el energon que se había acumulado en su garganta.

-Todavía tiene otra pierna y otras tantas cosas para arrancar – detalló Topspin con una sonrisa, ayudando a Sandstorm a estimular los circuitos íntimos de Starscream. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba clavada en Thundercracker. - ¿Vas a respondernos o no, Decepticon?

-Cástralo – se rió Roadbuster detrás de ellos. Su voz rumió en los audios de Starscream y le hizo estremecerse. – No negocies con ellos… Castra a este maldito.

Sandstorm arrugó la frente y paseó la mirada del delicioso cable de interfaz que sus dedos apretaban hacia la mueca furiosa de Thundercracker.

-Tienes una última oportunidad – le dijo, por encima de los gemidos y los lamentos de Starscream. – Es una ramera, lo sabemos de sobra. ¿No miraste cómo aceptó entregarse a Roadbuster? Le gustó tanto que dejó de pelear y de disimular. Te juro que jamás había visto a nadie sobrecargarse con tanto placer y energía. Sonrió, estrechando los ópticos. - Sólo queremos saber un poco más de él y que tú nos digas lo prostituta que ha sido durante toda su vida.

-¡Dilo! Es una maldita ramera…

-N-no – susurró Starscream. Su voz silbaba, distorsionada por la estática.

La mandíbula de Thundercracker crujió por la presión que aplicaba en sus servos al no encontrar una mejor manera de desahogar el estrés. _No lo diría…_ No contribuiría a humillar la poca cordura que aún restaba en Starscream. No…

-¡Queremos que lo digas! – gritó Topspin, palmeando el trasero de Starscream con un manotazo tan potente que le echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y le arrancó un ruidoso chillido de terror. Después llevó su mano hasta el erotizado cable de interfaz y se lo arrebató a Sandstorm, que gruñó en protesta mientras su compañero enfocaba su atención en estimular las temblorosas alas plateadas. - ¡Es una ramera!

Tiró con fuerza del conductor de interfaz y obtuvo un alarido de agonía que los ensordeció a todos.

-¡Esto me encanta! – gruñó Topspin, repitiendo los jaloneos hasta que los gritos de Starscream se convirtieron en gimoteos y súplicas. - ¡Es tan patético que me excita!

-¡Arráncalo! – terció Broadside, aún con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Thundercracker.

-Es una lástima – murmuró Sandstorm. Con una mano retrajo el rostro de Starscream y lo besó en la boca, mordiéndole los labios, las mejillas y los bordes del casco. – Jamás había visto un sistema de interfaz tan perfecto como el suyo… Pero creo que Broadside tiene razón, arráncalo.

-Arráncalo – se escuchó la voz de Springer al fondo.

Los Wreckers se rieron como una bomba de sonido. Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza y evitó mirar a Starscream cuando su vocalizador se reactivó por sí solo y comenzó a formular palabras.

-E-es… es una ramera – murmuró.

La mano de Topspin dejó de tirar del lastimado cable de interfaz y el cuerpo de Starscream disminuyó sus estremecimientos. Estaba por alcanzar su tercera sobrecarga, pero el dolor le impedía liberarse de la energía que se acumulaba en sus sensores. Se mordió los labios, terriblemente asustado por el poder de aquella mano en torno a su virilidad. Bastaba un mal movimiento para que cumpliera sus amenazas y lo privara de todo aquello que lo había conformado como un mecanismo atractivo, viril y prodigioso. _Todo eso, basura, era lo que lo había traído hasta ahí, hasta ese mismo lugar._

Y Thundercracker participaba en el juego.

Starscream sabía que era necesario, pero no por eso era menos doloroso.

-No te escuché – le dijo Topspin a Thundercracker, rodeando la cintura de Starscream con su mano libre.

La cercanía y el sugestivo calor que manaba del campo de energía del Wrecker le arrancaron un alarido de protesta.

-Cállate – gruñó Roadbuster, golpeándole bruscamente en la cabeza.

-¡Repítelo! – siseó Sandstorm con rabia, dirigiéndose a Thundercracker. Entre sus manos sostuvo el ala izquierda de Starscream y amenazó con tirar de ella hasta arrancarla.

-P-por favor… p-po-por favor… n-no… no lo hagas – suplicó Starscream. – N-no… P-Pri-Primus… n-no - Gimió, cerrando los ópticos. – N-no lo hagas…

Thundercracker sintió que el energon había dejdado de bombear en sus conductos vitales. Los ruegos de su compañero aéreo iban dirigidos hacia los Wreckers, pero sentía, como una puñalada directo a su chispa vital, que le hablaban directamente a él, que esa voz sin forma, apresada por la estática y el dolor, le rogaba y le imploraba a él. _No lo hagas, no me rebajes ni me humilles como lo están haciendo ellos. No lo hagas…_

-¿Por qué no, maldita basura? – gruñó Sandstorm tras lamer y besar ruidosamente el audio de Starscream. - Tú me pateaste, ¿recuerdas? Me golpeaste… Esto es lo menos que mereces por lo que hiciste. – Se dirigió a Thundercracker. - Repítelo. ¡Repítelo! – le ordenó, secundado por un terrible aullido cuando sus manos resquebrajaron varios servos del ala que sostenía.

-P-per…perdóname… p-perdón – musitó Starscream entre jadeos y espantosos estremecimientos. - Po… p-por f-favor… p-per-perdóname…

Pero otra mano surgió de la nada y lo abofeteó, haciéndole callar al instante. Starscream dejó que el energon escurriera por las comisuras de sus labios y goteara libremente hacia su cabina. La sangre estancada en su garganta apagaba el sonido de sus gemidos; les restaba potencia, le ayudaba a amainar los despliegues de sucio placer que los estímulos constantes en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo estaban provocando en sus sensores.

Sandstorm materializó un cuchillo en una de sus manos y se lo pasó a Topspin, rozando el cuello de Starscream en el acto.

-Córtalo – le indicó a su camarada.

Topspin se rió y asintió, mirando de reojo a Thundercracker.

-Es una lástima – dijo antes de frotar el conductor de interfaz por última vez y deslizar el cuchillo bajo su cobertura, acariciando nodos y sensores que despertaron nuevas reacciones en el cuerpo del Seeker.

Thundercracker intentó sacudirse el brazo de Broadside de encima, pero no lo logró. El Wrecker volvió a tomarlo con fuerza y le abolló los hombros con las manos.

Thundercracker se rindió. - ¡No! Él es… es una ramera… E-es… ¡Primus! ¡Malditos enfermos! ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – Los miró a todos con una rabia imposible de contener en su rostro y en su mirada.

La indignación sólo podía aumentar cuando detallaba con sus ópticos el cuerpo de Starscream y encontraba heridas que iban más allá de lo humillantes. Esto era una atrocidad, un ultraje contra la vida misma. Un Cybertroniano podía no respetar a sus congéneres, podía no respetarse a sí mismo ni a la raíz de la cuna que lo creó, pero a la vida… todos debían de respetar la vida, debían de respetar lo que Primus creó para ellos y Primus mismo debía de quitarles cuando llegara el momento de la desactivación total. Lo que los Wreckers estaban haciendo con Starscream era inenarrable, digno de la peor calaña de animales jamás creados. Lo mataban en vida, descomponían su chispa vital, su espíritu, su deseo de vivir… cada uno de los gestos que habitaban su rostro expresaban un deseo deliberado de muerte.

Y sus alas -Thundercracker sintió sus propias alas descender detrás de su espalda-, sus alas eran la evidencia de la nueva represión moral y psicológica a la que lo habían confinado. En una de ellas leyó la palabra "ramera" escrita con garabatos torcidos y chuscos. En la otra captó el nombre de Roadbuster adornado por finas corrientillas de energon gelatinizado que habían fluido de las heridas cuando el Wrecker había plasmado sus obras de arte.

El cielo lloraría sin descanso; su ave más sagrada y orgullosa había perdido la pureza que la hacía bella.

-Dilo de nuevo – celebró Topspin, deteniendo el desliz del cuchillo. A su lado, Starscream sollozaba sin control, humillado por su propio terror, por el dolor y las reacciones que los estímulos obtenían de su cuerpo. – Es una ramera porque… - Meció el cuchillo en el aire, alentando a Thundercracker a hablar.

Sandstorm aplaudió con deje maniaco, Broadside le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos Seekers y Roadbuster se inclinó al frente; su enorme brazo rodeó el torso de Starscream y sus dedos, gruesos y largos, violaron los puertos expuestos.

-Ha… se ha interfazado con… - susurró Thundercracker.

-Con cualquiera – intercedió Sandstorm, ayudando a Roadbuster a estimular la estructura del Seeker.

Starscream estiró el cuello hacia atrás. Los jadeos que no podía reprimir dolían tanto como cada uno de los golpes que estaba recibiendo. Una alarma se desplegó por encima de las demás y un largo gemido escapó de su vocalizador. Debía liberar el estrés y la energía con una sobrecarga. Debía dejar que su cuerpo se desahogara. Debía permitirles a esas bestias obtener más diversión y placer a costa suya.

-C-con cualquiera – repitió Thundercracker. Sus ópticos seguían las oscilaciones del cuchillo en manos de Topspin.

-No me convences – dijo Topspin, arrugando la nariz con una mueca de desprecio. - ¿Qué hace con Megatron?

-Apuesto a que deja que lo interface duro frente a todos sus estúpidos soldados en su estúpido centro de comando – se rió Sandstorm, metiendo los dedos entre las ranuras de las alas de Starscream.

-¿Eso hace? – inquirió Topspin, deslizando la punta del cuchillo por encima de la chispa vital del Comandante Aéreo.

_Por Primus… perdóname, Starscream…_

-Sí… eso hacen…

-¿Frente a todos?

-Todos los miran… - repitió Thundercracker sin convicción.

-A esta ramera le gusta duro… - dijo Roadbuster, sacudiendo su vícitma con un rápido movimiento de su brazo. – Está por sobrecargarse de nuevo.

Los Wreckers volvieron a reír en conjunto.

-¿Te gusta ver cuando tu líder supremo interfaza a la prostituta de tu Comandante Aéreo? – la voz lasciva de Sandstorm fue la primera en interrumpir sus carcajadas.

-Sí… – contestó Thundercracker, apretando los dientes y empuñando las manos.

-N-no – interrumpió Starscream. Sus ópticos apagados y la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro se agudizaron al escuchar hablar a su compañero aéreo. Después comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, luchando por escapar de la inminente sobrecarga que atenazaba sus circuitos. – No… ah… **¡No!** No… n-no es… e-es…

Tantas manos, tantos dedos, tantos sensores registrando actividad y energía. Estímulos en sus alas, en sus alerones, en sus junturas, en sus mecanismos de transformación, en sus piernas y en su erotizado cable de interfaz; sus puertos mancillados, su chispa zumbando frenéticamente a la vista de todos.

Tanta energía pidiéndole liberación, pidiéndole ceder, inclinarse como un esclavo ante el poder y la supremacía burda de su sobrecarga. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Su mente estaba por doblegarse con la misma facilidad con la que su cuerpo había sido ultrajado y privado de toda fuerza.

Y las reacciones, se decía, dentro de la fiebre de la vejación; las reacciones de su cuerpo ante los estímulos eran la peor de las ofensas que podía hacerse a sí mismo. No las evitaba porque quizás no luchaba lo suficiente contra ellas. La energía que congestionaba sus sistemas era mayor a su fuerza de voluntad.

Alguien le separó las piernas. Tras encender los ópticos y verificar que Topspin y Sandstorm seguían a sus costados, cada uno inmerso en tocar sus alas o en amenazar la integridad de sus componentes íntimos, dedujo que la mano que estaba rompiendo la placa protectora de su entrepierna era la de Roadbuster. Se estremeció, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba al frente y atrás conforme el gigante destrozaba la cobertura de su válvula de deposición de lubricante.

Starscream no le encontraba ningún sentido a esa vejación y optó por ignorar el doloroso ultraje de los gruesos dedos introduciéndose en su válvula de deposición para regresar la atención de sus ópticos y de sus sentidos a las manos que violaban rigurosamente sus puertos y su cable de interfaz.

-P-por favor… déjenme en paz… dé… - Tragó el energon que tenía estancado en la boca y tensó los servos, víctima del espasmo de dolor que se incrementó cuando Roadbuster insistió en introducirle más dedos en la entrepierna. – Por… p-po… Primus… p-por… - Trató de ocultar el rostro contra uno de sus brazos, susurrando plegarias y oraciones hacia un dios en el que jamás había creído.

Pero Primus tampoco le escuchaba.

-Apuesto a que Megatron también le dice que es su ramera… - se rió Broadside. - ¿No es así? Le dice todo el tiempo que es su ramera y a ésta basura sin dignidad le encanta que los vean interfazarse frente a todos.

-Sí – murmuró Thundercracker.

-N-No… ¡No! – Starscream negó con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca para proferir gemidos, jadeos y desesperados reclamos contra las calumnias. – E-es… es… ¡M-men…! ¡Mentira! ¡N-n… naggh…! **¡NO!**

Sandstorm se apoderó de su conductor de interfaz y, tras tirar del conductor varias veces más, los Wreckers explotaron en ruidosas carcajadas cuando Starscream estalló en otra potente sobrecarga. Su chispa se inflamó notoriamente dentro de su pecho. Sus ópticos relampaguearon con destellos blancos, casi transparentes, que le iluminaron el rostro y reflejaron las enormes cantidades de energía que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Encogió su única pierna funcional, y sus alas, obviando el maltrato, se tensaron en lo más alto de sus servos, temblando al compás de las ligeras convulsiones que entumecieron sus miembros y maltrataron sus rígidos hombros.

-Eso es, ramera… Así es como la basura vulgar y barata como tú debe comportarse. Ya estás aprendiendo tu lugar – dijo uno de los Wreckers, disociándose con la estática y los hervores de los sistemas de Starscream.

-Primus, apresúrense con él. Muero de ganas por interfazarlo.

* * *

Roadbuster lo arrojó contra la pared más cercana antes de unirse al coro de satisfacción de sus camaradas.

Starscream no puso las manos para evitar el golpe que sacudió su cabeza, y se desplomó al piso cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo. _Es todo._ Habían dejado de considerarlo una amenaza. Con una pierna menos y muchas heridas más, lo único que podía hacer por defenderse era suplicar, y eso, para los Wreckers, era un estímulo erótico que los incitaba a continuar lastimándole. Habían ultrajado su cuerpo. Habían obtenido de él tres potentes sobrecargas que habían entremezclado la humillación del placer con la impotencia del dolor.

Tres sobrecargas que se habían asestado como golpes mortales en su chispa vital y lo estaban volviendo loco.

Dejó que sus rodillas y sus manos escogieran el camino. Gateó a la izquierda, ciego de voluntad y de visión. Se meció a la derecha, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el bullicio de su procesador. _Eres basura, Starscream._ Los escombros se introducían entre las ranuras de sus dedos y cortaban la sensibilidad de sus receptores, pero no dejó de arrastrarse en búsqueda de una salvación a la que, pese a sentirlo, no quería denominar como efímera. Si perdía contra el realismo moriría. Si cedía ante la posibilidad de convertirse definitivamente en la ramera de los Wreckers, perecería.

Estaba perdiendo la voluntad.

-A gatas, como las rameras más vulgares de Kaon… ¿Las recuerdan? – se burló la voz de Roabuster.

-¿Cómo olvidarlas? Por Primus, esos espectáculos eran maravillosos.

Starscream dejó de moverse, agotado. Las diferentes heridas de su cuerpo le martirizaban. La oscuridad vespertina, cada vez más ascendente dentro de la habitación, resaltaba los nítidos destellos de los visores y los ópticos que estaban reunidos para violarle. Gateó unos cuantos metros más, presionado por el sopor del ozono, los campos energéticos y los suspiros de calor. Después se detuvo y recargó una de sus temblorosas manos sobre un tumulto de escombros, tanteando los bordes afilados hasta sentir dolor.

Detrás de él, Topspin dijo algo que fue rápidamente contestado por Sandstorm y ambos comenzaron a discutir en una riña de gritos y gruñidos que aterró a Starscream. Decidían sus turnos para usar al que habían convertido en su juguete, sin importarles su voluntad.

Lo dejaron alejarse en un intento lento y patético de escapar, sangrando de sus heridas y con sus componentes íntimos expuestos y colgando en el medio hostil. Su cuerpo temblaba conforme avanzaba, víctima de los atisbos de la sobrecarga y el dolor. Su mente estaba nublada, abotagada por la humillación y la desesperación de saberse totalmente derrotado. _Todo dolía_. Thundercracker era la herida más sucia y sangrante; se oxidaba en su pecho y en su alma. Lo que había representado a Starscream como guerrero, como uno de los mejores Cybertroninanos jamás creados, estaba siendo destrozado por los ópticos de su compañero aéreo.

Continuó arrastrándose, perdido en un limbo de protestas silenciosas, alarmas y estática. El ruido vibraba dentro de su cabeza, pero juraba que las lejanas carcajadas y las voces de los Wreckers podían filtrarse hasta el núcleo mismo de su chispa vital. Lo aplastaban como una burbuja de presión que estaba por hacerle colapsar en un coma definitivo.

_Lo habían violado_. Lo habían usado, lo habían golpeado, lo habían destruido. Se detuvo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Topspin y Sandstorm caminaban con paso casual a su lado, aún peleando para decidir el turno del próximo que se cerniría sobre él en pos de utilizar sus _servicios._

-Déjenme en paz, por favor – murmuró Starscream, reparando nuevamente en su desnudez.

La incandescencia de su chispa vital lanzaba destellos que coloreaban los perfiles de su pecho e iluminaba el perfil de su mentón y sus mejillas. Su intimidad estaba a la vista de todos, pulsando aceleradamente mientras él descubría que su intento por alejarse había llegado a su fin. Con él, las dos bestias que le guiaban como un amo cuidando de su mascota se habían detenido a su lado. _Un perro_, recordó Starscream de la cultura humana. Y esas bestias diminutas eran insultadas al ser comparadas a él.

Todo era mejor que él.

Los balbuceos de los Wreckers se hicieron lejanos. Se filtraban algodonados a sus audios y retumbaban como el poderoso zumbido de un insecto que le ensordecía.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, hacia dónde moverse. No sabía cuál de todas las súplicas que se amontonaban en su procesador era la más adecuada para ser perdonado.

Repasó nerviosamente el cuarto; Springer era indistinguible entre tanta oscuridad y la barrera impenetrable en la que se había convertido Roadbuster, cuyos brazos cruzados y hombros rígidos no dejaban ver más allá del centro de la habitación. Thundercracker ya no se debatía para liberarse de las manos Broadside; el Wrecker lo había soltado, pero su vocalizador estaba en silencio, reservándose para la segunda ronda de insultos y mentiras que sería obligado a decir.

Starscream se encogió en sí mismo, mirando el piso. Frente a él, los dos Wreckers más próximos a violarle comenzaron a darle empujones con los pies y con las manos. Uno de ellos, Topspin, se inclinó y le jaloneó de un ala, reforzando con ello sus palabras ante un terco Sandstorm que se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, haciendo su parte cuando estiró uno de sus pies y pateó ligeramente a Starscream en el costado.

-No…

_No soy un animal…_

_Soy un Seeker…_

_Soy un Cybertroniano._

Gritó de rabia. Con dos manotazos retiró la mano de Topspin de su ala y empujó el pie de Sandstorm fuera de su fuselaje. Después se vio atascado en un acceso de tos cuando ese mismo pie contestó su afrenta con una patada que estuvo cerca de arrancarle la cabeza.

Estrellas y alarmas sonaron en sus audios y danzaron burlonas en sus sistemas de visión. Una vez que comprendió que tenía el rostro en el piso y que era imposible que el mundo estuviera moviéndose tan rápido como indicaban sus sistemas de navegación, usó sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba, tosiendo energon y lubricantes. El golpe había triturado la mitad de su casco y lo había despegado de su mejilla sin ningún esfuerzo, torturándole con el dolor del desollamiento y las repercusiones en sus redes neuronales. No tenía idea de su ubicación actual ni del significado de tantas voces y tantos sonidos abotagando su mente.

-No ha aprendido su lugar – gruñó Sandstorm, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Entonces enseñémosle cuál es.

Topspin se agachó y lo levantó del cuello. Sus ópticos azules absorbieron cada centímetro del rostro de Starscream y después se rió, acercándose hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un largo y abrasivo beso. Su glosa larga y húmeda profanó la boca ensangrentada que luchaba por no dejarle entrar. Sorbió los cúmulos de energon que se aglomeraban en las distintas heridas de sus mejillas y paladares y le mordió los labios, presionándose contra él hasta que una serie de crujidos, proveniente de los servos inferiores de Starscream, le retrajeron a la realidad. Estaba aplastándolo.

-Hazte a un lado, maldito. Dije que era mi turno – se indignó Sandstorm.

Sus rudas manos tomaron a su camarada de los hombros y Starscream se sintió liberado del peso que casi había reventado su cadera. Sandstorm había ganado la discusión.

Perdido en el sopor de su miseria, una sacudida en uno de sus hombros lo hizo despertar al tiempo que lo tomaron por la cintura y lo impulsaron hacia arriba, sentándolo. Después se escuchó a sí mismo gemir y balbucear plegarias interminables que no tocaron la chispa vital de su atacante.

Starscream estaba agotado, aterrado y las caricias cada vez más estimulantes y profanas que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo le hicieron temblar y sollozar hasta romper en un nuevo ritmo de súplicas que fueron silenciadas cuando le recargaron contra la pared y le separaron las piernas.

-No… H-han… han… no… P-por fa-favor, déjame en paz – musitó, estirando los brazos al frente para evitar que Sandstorm se acercara. – Déjame e-en… ¡P-por favor! ¡No m-me…!

Cuando sus alas fueron aplastadas contra su espalda, fue aturdido por las ruidosas carcajadas del Triplecambiador y los movimientos bruscos de los otros Wreckers al deslizarse entre las sombras, cincelándose como destellos fugaces que danzaban alrededor de la cabeza de Sandstorm. Starscream los miró por el rabillo del óptico, aterrorizado por el augurio a muerte y el olor a maldad que expedían sus frías y crueles sonrisas.

Cuando Sandstorm se ubicó entre sus piernas y le separó los muslos, Starscream gritó. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió las redes sensoriales de su pierna fracturada y sus manos se engancharon como garfios en los hombros del Triplecambiador. Después se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar la boca y compungir el sonido de su vocalizador. Sus plegarias alebrestaban a las bestias. Su dolor era el alimento que los Wreckers consumirían hasta que no quedara nada en él excepto sangre y piezas rotas. _Sangre y piezas rotas_. Bajó la cabeza, asqueado por sentir la proximidad y la humedad de los labios del Wrecker masticando los conductos de su cuello.

Manos osadas acariciaron su cuerpo como a ningún amante se lo había permitido; ascendieron desde los resquicios de sus piernas hasta el centro de su pecho, estimulando sus sensores y hundiéndose en sus puertos de interfaz lenta y ceremoniosamente.

Starscream echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus dedos se crisparon como garras. Dolor, placer y vergüenza vinieron a inflamar su procesador hasta hacer imposible separar el deseo de la miseria. Los estímulos iban más allá de su capacidad para rechazarlos. No podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a ellos y eso lo asesinaba moral y psicológicamente. _¿Qué clase de persona eres?_ La misma a la que Thundercracker veía como una sucia y pestilente ramera, cuyas órdenes inspirarían, a partir de ese momento, risa y no respeto. Ya no imponía respeto. _Jamás has impuesto respeto. _

_Bufón. Ramera. Prostituta._

Ninguna de esas cosas imponía respeto.

Megatron lo decía. Sus Decepticons lo decían. Los Autobots lo decían. Los Wreckers lo estaban demostrando una y otra vez mientras hacían fila para _violarle_.

La glosa de Sandstorm bailó entre las mangueras, los tubos y los circuitos de su cuello, subió a las finas líneas de su barbilla y poco a poco trazó un lujurioso camino hasta sus labios. Starscream apartó la cabeza para evitar que el sabor de ese monstruo volviera a mancillarle, pero le tomaron de la nuca y le obligaron a permanecer erecto mientras el Autobot consumaba sus deseos. Náuseas revolvieron el contenido de sus tanques de combustible y le hicieron arquear la espalda en un espasmo que amenazó con hacerle vomitar de nuevo. Sería desastroso, lo sabía, pero _lo deseaba._ Se prestaría contento a soportar la humillación de volver el contenido de sus tanques si con ello evitaba que el Wrecker continuara tocándole.

Sin embargo, sus sistemas lograron estabilizarse y evitaron la purga energética, lo que aumentó la ferocidad del beso y la intensidad de las caricias que recorrían sus alas y sus circuitos íntimos. En un momento dado, Sandstorm se dejó llevar por la pasión que experimentaba al tocarle y una de sus manos viajo disimuladamente hasta su propio pecho, tomó su cable de interfaz y lo unió a los indefensos puertos del Seeker.

Un choque eléctrico consumió a Starscream. La unión corpórea y sistemática fue instantánea. Su procesador comenzó a burbujear con alarmas y zumbidos a causa del sobrecalentamiento. Su chispa pulsó y pulsó como un tamborileo que subía hasta sus audios y desintonizaba el sonido de su alrededor. _Por favor, que ya termine… que ya termine. _Dobló la única pierna que podía utilizar y con sus manos comenzó a golpear los brazos del Wrecker, demandando distancia, implorando compasión.

-N-nngghh… - Retrajo la cabeza y liberó su boca del ardiente beso, tomando una larga bocanada de aire que le intoxicó con el sabor y el olor de los fluidos mecánicos brotando de sus heridas. - ¡NO! ¡D-detente! ¡N-no me…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

No pudo reprimir el agudo gemido que explotó en su garganta y no fue apresado a tiempo por la boca del Autobot cuando éste volvió a besarlo.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! – dijo otro de los Wreckers. - ¡Primus, estoy tan excitado! ¡Me encanta todo lo que hace! ¡Miren cómo lo disfruta!

-Fue creado para esto – contestó Broadside, dándole un amistoso codazo a Thundercracker. – Apuesto a que tú lo has escuchado y lo has visto hacer esto muchas veces… No me extraña que no estés sorprendido.

Thundercracker agachó la cabeza como toda respuesta, gruñendo con frustración cuando el Wrecker le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo alzarla de nuevo.

-No, no. Está bien que no sea nuevo para ti, pero aun así debes continuar mirando. _Esto es para ti_, acuérdate.

-Van a matarlo – dijo Thundercracker, deshecho por cada grito y gemido que se filtraba en sus audios y se unía pegajosamente a la corteza de lo que antes había llamado lealtad y dignidad. – Deben detenerse… Por Primus, van a matarlo…

-¿Y qué más da si se muere o no? – le contestó Topspin, atento a todos los movimientos y las reacciones del gimiente Seeker. Miró de reojo a Thundercracker. – Tú serías el nuevo Comandante Aéreo, ¿no? Mira todo esto como un favor que te hacemos también a ti. Sin esta basura andando alrededor tuyo, taladrándote los audios con esa estúpida e insoportable voz suya, vivirías en paz y con un cargo mucho más influyente el resto de tu vida.

Starscream jadeó al fondo. Sandstorm le tenía preso de las muñecas, con las manos a los costados de la cabeza; las violentas embestidas de energía le deshacían por dentro, estableciendo un frenético ritmo de delirios y gemidos.

-No más _Screamer_ para joderte la existencia con su arrogancia y su bonito trasero meneándose frente a Megatron – intercedió Broadside, guiñándole un óptico a Thundercracker. – Ahora quizás no lo veas así, pero puedo asegurarte que después de un tiempo nos estarías muy agradecido. Imagínate la vida sin él. - Señaló a Starscream, cuyo rostro compungido por el esfuerzo apuntaba al techo y sus alas, tan tensas que el dolor era palpable en sus junturas, se agarrotaron en los límites de sus servos. - ¿No crees que sería grandiosa?

Thundercracker no contestó.

Broadside gruñó. – Te hice una pregunta, Seeker.

A una señal suya, Topspin se acercó al torturado prisionero e introdujo una mano entre su pecho y el de Sandstorm, quien perdido en su lujuria, jamás se enteró de ello. Starscream dejó escapar un desastroso alarido de dolor y placer, maldiciéndose por ello. Topspin tenía entre sus dedos su erecto conductor de interfaz y comenzó a estrujarlo con movimientos y sacudidas lentas.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Broadside, susurrando en el audio de Thundercracker.

-…S-sí… mi vida sería grandiosa sin él… - cedió el Seeker, apagando los ópticos.

-Sin él siendo una prostituta que degrada la virtud y la elegancia de tu raza, ¿no es así?

-…Sí.

-Yo creo que tú serías un buen Comandante Aéreo. Dime una cosa, ¿no te encantaría tener el puesto?

_No. Primus, no… así no. Así nunca._

Thundercracker exhaló una lenta compresa de aire y asintió, abatido.

Su hermano aéreo gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Su hermano aéreo sucumbía ante la tortura.

-…Sí.

-¿Sí qué? – le insistió Topspin con malicia.

-…Quisiera ser Comandante Aéreo – contestó Thundercracker mecánicamente.

Sandstorm se retorció, rugiendo su placer en los audios de Starscream. La invasión energética era potente. Su ritmo lo entonaban los gemidos y los siseos que emergían de los labios del Seeker, cuyo rostro estaba tan descompuesto como cuando Roadbuster había logrado traspasar sus cortafuegos y lo había entregado de bruces ante el deleite del resto de sus camaradas. El dolor dominaba su existencia. Ardía, quemaba y derretía sus circuitos; acalambraba sus alas y derretía sus sentidos. Pero su temple moría al pensar que cada uno de sus gritos eran interpretados como el pago del placer.

_A la ramera le encanta. A la ramera le gusta_.

Su cable de interfaz continuó siendo estimulado al compás de las salvajes oleadas de energía que bombardeaban sus puertos. Y sus alas, a punto de romperse por la presión que las mantenía firmes contra la pared, respondieron con un espasmo al sentir la mano que se introdujo entre sus junturas y electrificó sus sensores hasta que un agudo gemido le atascó el vocalizador, ahogándolo después con un acceso de tos y energon estancado.

-¡_Detente_! – pidió, peleando por alejar a Sandstorm de él. Hizo la cabeza a un lado, después al otro, cuando el Autobot le mordió furiosamente el cuello. - ¡Por Primus, detente! ¡P-por… por…! - Tragó con dificultad, volviendo a gritar cuando el Wrecker le tomó de las piernas y estiró sus servos.

Un flujo de energon y lubricantes goteando al piso fue celebrado con una risotada en general.

-¡Por favor…! ¡Para! ¡No sigas! ¡De…! ¡Ayú-a…**arrghh**! ¡Ayúdenme!

La frente de Sandstorm chocó pasivamente contra de Starscream. Ópticos azules le sonrieron a una distancia tan corta que el fulgor de esa mirada fue la única luz, la única verdad, dentro de tanta oscuridad. Sensaciones y lamentos se mezclaron en una misma voz; escapaban o morían en sus labios, se filtraban y explotaban en su pecho, fluían como dardos de impotencia a través de sus dedos que, agarrotados sobre los hombros del Wrecker, arañaban y rompían el metal que tocaban.

-Oh Primus… ¿Te gusta? Es eso, ¿verdad? Yo sé cuánto… ohh, sí, eso es… - Sandstorm soltó un ronco gemido y sus manos lo apresaron de la cintura, comprimiéndolo. – Sé cuánto lo disfrutas… Sientes lo mismo que yo. Sientes lo mismo que yo…

Starscream negó con la cabeza, apagando los ópticos.

-N-no… estás… estás matándome… Por favor, d-detente.

-Jamás.

Los sollozos que Starscream fue incapaz de contener continuaron llevando la excitación del Wrecker a niveles inimaginables. El placer se impregnaba en todos y cada uno de los sensores de Sandstorm, haciéndole rugir con el ímpetu de un animal. Un animal salvaje y brutal que devoraba viva a su presa. Las alas, el pecho, las piernas; no había sitio que no tocaran, no había resquicio en el que no indagaran y deformaran hasta dejar un manojo de cables y circuitos sangrientamente expuestos. Estaba perdiéndose. Alucinando con el poder de la sobrecarga que pronto noquearía sus sentidos, Sandstorm estaba alienándose entre las sacudidas frenéticas de sus servos y la potente energía que drogaba sus redes neuronales.

Todo era Starscream. Starscream sufriendo. Starscream llorando. Starscream gimiendo… Starscream gozando porque él lo hacía gozar.

Placer.

Mucho, interminable placer.

El Wrecker gritó, induciendo a su presa a hacer lo mismo. El grito de Starscream fue atroz, un alarido de puro terror que disparó una bala de condena y arrepentimiento al único testigo que se sentía morir a su lado.

-Pídele ayuda a tu amiguito – gorgoteó el vocalizador de Sandstorm. Su frente continuaba pegada al casco de Starscream y sus ópticos lo atenazaban con un brillo radiante, peligroso. – Pídele ayuda. Suplícale.

-P-por f-fa-favor…

Sandstorm se separó de su rostro y le abofeteó con el dorso de la mano. Antes de que Starscream recobrara enteramente la consciencia, las mismas manos que lo hirieron lo tomaron de la barbilla y unieron sus labios a aquellos grotescos y desabridos labios que hermetizaron el sonido de su voz.

-Dile que te salve, ramera… Pídele su ayuda… ¡Hazlo! – insistió el Wrecker una vez que le liberó del beso.

-Ayúdame… - musitó el Seeker, mirando hacia abajo. Reflejado en el pecho del Wrecker, miró el brillo turbio de su propia chispa vital. Miró sus circuitos íntimos pendiendo al aire libre y sus puertos de interfaz firmemente penetrados por el grueso conductor del Autobot. – Ayu-ayúdame… Por favor. ¡P-por…! Oh, Primus… P-Primus…

En medio de la vorágine, Sandstorm retiró las coberturas internas de su pecho y dejó al descubierto el potente brillo de su propia chispa vital.

Starscream renovó sus esfuerzos por liberarse, aterrado con la idea de volver a ser tan íntimamente expuesto y penetrado. La pelea contra la sobrecarga era una lucha perdida que poco a poco se inclinaba a favor del Wrecker, pero no podía permitir que su chispa fuera nuevamente violada. No podía dejar que volvieran a introducirse en su mente, en su esencia, directamente en lo que era Stasrscream, en lo que lo hacía Starscream.

_Ríndete, prostituta. Le debes pleitesía al placer._

_Placer._

_Dales placer y te dejarán vivir._

La chispa vital del Wrecker bailó a pocos centímetros de la suya, exudando un calor absorbente y peligroso que le hizo temblar y gritar como el miserable condenado a muerte que era. _Resígnate y no te dolerá mucho, _le dijo la parte coherente y cobarde de su procesador.

-No… No qui-quiero… Por favor… p-por… por favor, no… Primus… ha-haré todo lo que me pidan… D-di-diré todo lo que quieran. - Un acceso de tos y lamentos le interrumpió. Su mirada se aparcó en Thundercracker antes de regresar a Sandstorm. – T-te lo ruego… Primus… te l-lo r-ruego… ¡N-no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!

El Wrecker volvió a apresar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, sonriéndole.

-Eres un manjar, Starscream.

-¡No! ¡NO LO HAGAS! Por… Oh, Primus… p-por fav… ¡Déjame en paz! – suplicó, perdido en el resplandor de la chispa de Sandstorm acercándose a él. Negó con la cabeza. Sus ópticos estaban a punto de derramar el lubricante que en millones de años de vida no había trasgredido la frialdad ni la rudeza de su rostro. – P-por favor…

-No me perdería esto por nada, Comandante Aéreo. Déjeme mostrarle mis respetos como usted lo merece.

Y el holocausto de esa poderosa chispa penetró, por segunda ocasión, a Starscream. Una estocada aguda enterró su filo en lo más profundo de su pecho, llegando hasta su espalda, carcomiendo hasta sus alas, donde se esparció como una corriente de pequeños dardos venenosos que fueron destrozando sus conductos internos y paralizando las funciones más básicas de su cuerpo. La esencia de Sandstorm se fusionó con la matriz de su existencia. Profundo. Pútrido. El Wrecker escarbó en su pecho y unió los bordes de sus cámaras de protección en una soldadura casi perfecta que no dejó espacio para el escape de ningún destello plasmático.

La fricción entre ambas cámaras de chispa se tornó insoportable. El calor aumentó para Starscream. Su pecho se consumía. Su chispa vital se asfixiaba, brillando al rojo vivo en una abrasión que la derretía y la desintegraba sin posibilidad de salvación. Abrió la boca, sorbiendo cantidades descomunales de aire. De su fuselaje brotaron chispas. De sus sensores goteó el tormento en forma de energon, lubricantes y lo que él sentía como metal fundido. _Su metal fundiéndose_.

_Por favor, detente… _

_Detente._

Dejó salir un alarido de angustia que fue inmediatamente silenciado por la rudeza de Sandstorm al besarle. Los segundos más largos de su vida fueron momentáneamente reemplazados por el poder de esa boca firmemente conectada a la suya, despojándole de su necesidad de expresar su dolor mientras intentaba desesperadamente soportar la corrosión que deshacía lo único que le mantenía con vida.

_Estoy muriendo._

Pero Sandstorm no lo dejaría morir sin antes obtener de él lo que deseaba. El anhelo porel placer y el tormento de la lujuria, que habían convertido a Starscream en un codiciado objeto sexual, eran lo suficientemente grandes y adictivos como para sesgarle tan rápida e inútilmente.

Sandstorm estaba acercándose a su sobrecarga; la manera en la que apretaba las muñecas del Seeker y retorcía sus aleaciones hasta arrancar su pintura, databan su gigantesco éxtasis.

-Oh, Primus, es una lástima que tengas un cuerpo tan perfecto, Seeker, y que seas un maldito Decepticon – le susurró el Wrecker entre jadeos y bufidos, separándose apenas de sus labios para hablar.- Debieron pensarlo mejor antes de construirte. Debieron haber previsto que terminarías así. – Se interrumpió para gemir, alimentándose de una gigantesca oleada de placer que lo lanzó al borde de la sobrecarga.

Starscream sofocó la estática de su vocalizador y contrajo las alas en lo más bajo de sus servos, víctima del arrebato de esa misma embestida nublándole los sentidos.

-Ah, sí… adoro cuando haces eso con tus alas. Hazlo de nuevo, hazlo de nuevo…

-No…

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! – Sandstorm lo tomó por la cintura y estrujó furiosamente sus placas de fuselaje. Sus dedos reventaron las aleaciones y se enterraron en una sección interna de circuitos y sensores que hicieron a Starscream gritar de dolor, desesperado por aferrar al Wrecker de las muñecas para intentar quitárselo de encima.

-¡Aaargh! - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contrayendo nuevamente sus alas hasta que la presión en su cintura se hizo tolerable.

-¡SÍ! ¡Sí, maldita ramera! ¡Sí! ¡De eso estoy hablando…! ¡De eso… oh! ¡Oh, Primus! ¡Eso es, Seeker!

Tras soportar el violento ardor de las últimas embestidas de energía, la sobrecarga se apoderó finalmente de Starscream. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar de ninguna manera cuando el impacto en el núcleo de su chispa se inyectó a presión por el resto de su cuerpo y le arrancó uno a uno los sentidos, consumando su procesador, su dolor y su humillación en una misma entidad que le golpeó y le golpeó hasta que su mente cayó hecha pedazos a los pies del Wrecker. Las radiantes ondas de energía supuraron luz a través de sus ópticos. Y sus manos, agarrotadas en un rictus de agonía, se forjaron como clavos en los gruesos hombros del Triplecambiador.

Presionado por los gritos de júbilo y los festejos de todos los Wreckers, Starscream purgó el segundo de sus tanques energéticos. El energon salió a presión de entre sus labios y embarró las distorsiones de su fuselaje y el chasis de Sandstorm. Las plegarias, por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar. Intentó decirlas. Intentó suplicar piedad y misericordia, pero el sonido de su voz murió entre los borboteos y los chirridos difusos de la estática que rápidamente se convertía en gritos de agonía.

Cuando Sandstorm alcanzó su propia sobrecarga, Starscream fue atropellado por una nueva tormenta de energía, calor y dolor que le hizo convulsionarse y forzar la resistencia de sus servos para impedir que las manos de Sandstorm, en medio de su ciega excitación, le arrancaran el metal del cuerpo.

-Ah… sí… A esto… a-a esto me refería – le dijo Sandstorm, volviendo a besarlo con rudeza.- Eres mejor como la prostituta de los Wreckers que como el ridículo Segundo al mando que _nadie_ respeta.

Cuando le soltaron, después de unos minutos en los que el mundo volvió a ser una pantalla de oscuridad y cortinas de estática, Starscream se sintió a sí mismo cayendo al suelo sobre su rostro, incapaz de usar sus manos para protegerse cuando dos violentas patadas abollaron los protectores de su estómago y le impidieron volver a visitar la tan añorada inconsciencia.

-Basura – le dijo Sandstorm, riéndose desde lo alto.

Starscream le miró de reojo, arrastrando una mano por el piso para cubrir la vergüenza de su rostro.

- Sólo eres basura. Ya deberías haber aprendido tu lugar desde hace tiempo.

…

…

_Continuará._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Creo que me he ensañado un poco con el pobre de Starscream en estos capítulos, pero fue inevitable. Muy, muy inevitable. La idea original era escribir una escena larga de los Wreckers teniendo su momento con él, lo que después brincaría a desarrollar el resto de la trama, de paso dándole significado al nombre del fic, pero oh sorpresa, esa escena larga se volvió algo __**gigante **__y no tuve más remedio que diseccionarlo en pedazos "pequeños". Culpo a mis musas, a mi tremenda imaginación, a mi "inocencia" y a __**Taipan Kiryu**__ (jajaja, si, tú te pones de acuerdo con mis musas todo el tiempo para alborotarme =P ), con quien continúo muy agradecida por su brillante trabajo como mi editora (su paciencia es infinita con mis metidas de pata), por cada feliz momento de escritura que tengo con este fic. _

_Los próximos tres capítulos continuarán teniendo material… ehmm, muy fuerte, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero prometo que llegará un momento en el que acabe y pasemos a cosas un poco más "ligeras", jajaja._

_Bueno, finalmente quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews, por el marcaje de favoritos y por los seguimientos que le dieron a esta historia. Muy seguido me doy vueltas para volver a leer sus reseñas e inspirarme, son fantásticas _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
